Descubriendo el destino
by nathalie99
Summary: ¿Es necesaria la intervención de una persona, para darte cuenta que tu destino esta con otra?
1. Así estan las cosas

**Descubriendo el destino.**

Capítulo 1

**Así están las cosas.**

Era una tarde oscura de invierno, en las afueras se podían ver los terrenos cubiertos de nieve, y dentro, en la torre de Gryffindor había un ambiente de relajación, debido a las ya muy próximas vacaciones navideñas.

-¿Podrías cerrar de una buena vez el libro Hermione?- dijo un joven de cabello negro azabache, muy despeinado e indomable a la vez. Harry Potter había cambiado mucho desde su llegada a Hogwarts, ya no era aquel chico bajito y algo raro que comenzó su curso a los 11 años, ahora Harry Potter era un muchacho alto, atractivo y fornido, debido a los numerosos entrenamientos de quidditch que había tenido a lo largo de sus seis cursos ya pasados en el colegio.

-Ya voy Harry, ¿por qué la prisa? Si aun faltan dos horas para la cena…-puntualizó Hermione Granger una chica que también había tenido una serie de cambios desde su llegada al colegio. Atrás había quedado la pequeña niña traumatizada por los libros y las calificaciones, bueno eso había cambiado solo un poco, producto de su amistad con Harry y Ron, quienes le habían enseñado numerosas lecciones de vida y pasado un sin fin de aventuras. Ella era alta y bonita, no una belleza clásica, sino algo tenía ella que la hacía especial. Pero esto era desapercibido por la mayoría de los chicos de su clase, ya que a Hermione no le preocupaba mucho arreglar su aspecto, no era descuidada con su imagen, pero tampoco se esforzaba "demasiado para lucir como una muñequita" solía decir ella. Pero la atención de los chicos no le preocupaba mucho. A ella le interesaban más sus estudios y pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

Aunque el tercer integrante del grupo también había sufrido una serie de cambios, a sus diecisiete años Ron Weasley era todo un casanova, siempre había quien se interesara por el corazón del chico, y él, se dejaba querer sin reparo.

A Harry y Hermione esto no les preocupaba demasiado, Ron siempre encontraba tiempo para ellos y seguían tan unidos como siempre.

Pero el cambio en el "status social" de Ron había tenido también sus efectos, a partir del sexto curso, Harry y Hermione se vieron obligados a pasar mucho más tiempo solos, cosa que a ninguno de los dos le molestaba, ya que tanto uno como el otro disfrutaban enormemente de la compañía del otro. A Harry le encantaba oír los consejos de Hermione, que siempre eran muy prácticos y acertados. A Hermione le encantaba ayudar a Harry y mantener conversaciones largas e interesantes con el.

-Ya te había dicho que íbamos a visitar a Hagrid, me envió una lechuza esta mañana.

-Ah, bien, pero ¿le dijiste a Ron?

-Si, pero dijo que tenia un asunto pendiente…

-Mmm… me pregunto que nombre llevara esta vez ese asunto pendiente-comento Hermione con ironía.

-jaja, se lo preguntaremos en la cena-

-Vale, espera Harry tengo que ir por mis guantes y capa, afuera hace mucho frío!- y subió rápidamente por las escaleras.

Harry se sentó a esperarla en su sillón favorito, para no ser como todas las chicas, Hermione siempre tardaba en arreglarse como todas las demás.

-Hola Harry, ¿que hay?- susurró una melena pelirroja al oído del chico

-Ah! Hola Ginny, pues, estoy esperando a Hermione, este… ¿qué haces tu?

-Mmm… esperaba la hora de la cena, y como te observé solo, quise hablar un rato contigo, pero si estas ocupado…

-No te preocupes, Hermione tarda mucho en estar lista.

-vaya! Se ve que la conoces mucho-comentó la pelirroja con un dejo de celos, que el moreno no notó.

-jaja si, siete años con una persona te llevan a conocerla aunque no lo quieras.

-Entonces, si por ti fuera, no convivirías con Hermione?- pregunto Ginny con avidez

-¿Perdón?

-Ah no me malinterpretes, se que llevan una linda… amistad.

-Así es, eh… bien, que querías decirme Gin?

A la pelirroja le encantó que la llamara así, y fue esto el refuerzo de valor que necesitaba.

- Oh si, bien el último fin de semana hay Hosmeade, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a hacer las compras navideñas?

-Ah! Lo siento Gin había quedado con Hermione… pero si gustas acompañarnos, no creo que haya inconveniente

-mmm.. ya veo, bueno gracias por la invitación Harry, esto… ya te avisaré yo si voy con ustedes, ahora me voy.

-Esta bien Ginny te veo en la cena

-Ok adiós!- y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, antes de salir rápidamente de la sala común.

Harry se quedó algo contrariado en el sillón y con cara esa cara de perplejidad lo encontró Hermione.

-¿qué pasa Harry? Hay algo bajo el sillón?- dijo bromeando

-Este… no, vamos caminando y te cuento, que ya vamos retrasados.

Y salieron juntos por el retrato, sin percatarse de que una mirada de cierta chica pelirroja los miraba desde lejos con furia.

-Ay Harry! No se de que te sorprendes la verdad, no es novedad que a Ginny le gustas- dijo Hermione, mientras dirigía la varita hacia la nieve, para derretirla mientras pasaban.

-Pero pensé que ya se le había pasado! Con la cantidad de novios que ha tenido!.

-Creo que esa fue solo una maniobra para olvidarte Harry, aunque no creo que haya sido lo correcto, por que vaya que jugó con muchos chicos pero en fin ahora que no tiene compromisos es lógico que quiera volver a poner las manos a la obra.

-Jajaja me encanta como analizas las cosas Hermione.

-Oh vamos Harry! ¿Y por que no le das una oportunidad? Es decir, Ginny es agradable, y guapa además-añadió, y volteó para ver la reacción de Harry

-Eh? ¿Quien te dijo que a mi me importa el físico?.-dijo ofuscado.

-Pero si yo no dio eso… pero después de Cho… bueno ella era realmente guapa

-Y llorona también, malcriada y manipuladora.

-Vale ya entendí. ¿Pero por qué no le das la oportunidad a Ginny? Ya se que no han convivido mucho, pero podrías salir con ella y conocerla un poco mas.

-Estas sugiriendo que vaya a Hosmeade con ella?

-Bueno si no te interesa, lógicamente no, pero si te llama la atención podrías salir con ella ¿no crees?

-Pero había quedado de ir contigo a Hosmeade, no te importa?

-Ay Harry! Tranquilo, puedo ir con Neville, el otro día me comentó que iría solo, como siempre, así que no te preocupes, yo acompañaré a Neville y tu irás con Ginny, vale?

-Esta bien, hoy se lo diré a Ginny en la cena .

Tocaron la enorme puerta de la cabaña, y dentro escucharon inmediatamente los ladridos de Fang.

-Pensé que no vendrían!- dijo la fuerte voz de Hagrid cuando abrió la puerta.

-Oh vamos Hagrid! ¿Cuándo te hemos fallado?-exclamó Hermione mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

-Así es, ¿cuándo?-dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a Hermione a quitarse la capa.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿les apetece un té?

-Vale Hagrid.

Pasaron un rato agradable, bromeando de Ron, y de sus muchos amores, hablando de los cultivos de Hagrid y de sus sueños con las criaturas peligrosas, y Harry y Hermione tratando de convencerlo de que adoptar una quimera no era algo saludable.

Hagrid les ofreció unos bollos caseros, pero ellos los rechazaron lo más educadamente que pudieron, alegando que después no tendrían apetito para la cena.

Al cuarto para las siente, salieron los tres rumbo al castillo, para cenar. Fuera, hacia un fuerte viento frío, Harry rodeo a Hermione con sus brazos para protegerla de frío gesto que la chica agradecío enormemente.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor vieron a Ginny y a Ron sentados ya y se dirigieron con ellos.

-Que tal tu asunto pendiente Ron?- comentó Hermione con malicia.

-Estupendamente Hermione, digamos que creo que esta vez encontré a la chica indicada

-oh si?-exclamó perpleja.-y se puede saber quien es?

-Pues no, no se puede-comento el pelirrojo sirviéndose papas asadas-¿papas?

-No cambies el tema Ron!- dijo Harry, tomando las papas.

-No se los voy a decir ni en un millón de años-exclamó Ron, con las orejas coloradas y visiblemente molesto-no lo entenderían y además se burlarán.

-Oh vamos Ron!, cuando nos hemos burlado Harry y yo de tus decisiones?

-Mmm… veamos, aproximadamente… siempre! Y por favor deja de presionar Hermione, no se los voy a decir.

-Esta bien, esta bien Ron pero no creas que no lo averiguaremos verdad Harry?... Harry?

Pero Harry le estaba susurrando algo a Ginny, y ella con cara de inmensa felicidad asentía.

-Harry!- dijo Hermione ofuscada

-Esto… si Hermione lo que tu digas, lo averiguaremos

-Yo me retiro chicos, provecho- dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Qué raro! Apenas toco su plato-dijo Ron, distraído como siempre.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?-susurró Hermione

-Bueno, digamos que he decidido darle la oportunidad a Ginny, tienes razón, es agradable, y… bueno no pasa desapercibida ante los ojos de los chicos- exclamó mientras comía pollo asado.

-Vaya! Cuanto me alegro Harry.-dijo Hermione con convicción, pero por dentro sintió una punzada de fastidio, que ella ignoro por completo.

**Bueno espero que el inicio fuera de su agrado, es mi primer fic, así que tengan piedad.**

**¡Saludos! **

**Nathalie**


	2. ¿Qué me esta pasando?

**Hola! He aquí la continuación de este fic, que espero, este siendo de su agrado. Actualicé mucho antes de lo previsto, debido que mañana es día inhábil y tengo un poco más de tiempo libre.**

**Como ya se vienen las vacaciones navideñas, espero tener más tiempo de escribir, y por ende, de actualizar. **

Capítulo 2

**¿Qué me esta pasando?**

Las semanas se fue con una rapidez increíble, los alumnos de Hogwarts descubrieron con asombro que solo faltaba una semana para las vacaciones navideñas y los de tercero para arriba, planeaban ya sus compras en Hosmeade

Harry y Ginny no habían tenido mucho tiempo para conversar desde que quedaron de ir juntos a Hosmeade, pero ninguno de los dos cambió el plan.

Harry no estaba del todo convencido, pero decidió que ya era hora de dejar la soltería y si Ginny estaba interesada el no iba ser quien arruinara la oportunidad de que surgiera algo entre ellos.

El sábado llego, y Harry sin mucho entusiasmo se vistió y salió de los dormitorios hacia la sala común.

Hermione se encontraba ya en la sala leyendo un libro de portada negra, aparentemente absorta en el.

-Buenos días Hermione- dijo Harry en voz apenas audible, en su oído.

-Ah! Harry! Vaya susto que me has dado! ¿Por que no saludas como la gente normal?.

-Es que si te saludara normal, no sería divertido, además adoro ver como saltas medio metro sobre el sillón-comentó entre risas

-JA-JA-JA- rió Hermione con ironía.

-Por cierto ¿por que haces deberes tan temprano? Y es sábado! ¿No deberías tener un momento de descanso Herms?

-Para tu información no son deberes, y si estaba leyendo era para esperarte para bajar a desayunar.

-Vaya! Que amable eres, pero si no son deberes ¿que son?

-Nada que llame tu atención Harry, bajemos.-dijo Hermione, mientras escondía en el fondo de su mochila el misterioso libro.

-Vale, pero después me contaras que leías con tanto entusiasmo.

-Si, si, como quieras, dijo mientras se abría paso hacia el retrato de la dama Gorda.

Desayunaron tranquilamente en compañía de Ron, Harry buscaba a Ginny con la mirada, pero no vio su melena pelirroja por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde esta Ginny?, Ron- preguntó Harry

- Aún se estaba arreglando cuando bajé, ¿Por qué?.-preguntó Ron en un tono acusador

-Por que ella y Harry van a salir Ronald-dijo Hermione

-¿QUÉ?-gritó mientras llenaba a la mitad de la mesa de avena

-Aggh Ron!!- dijo Hermione mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta el suéter.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Ron?-dijo Harry mientras limpiaba la mejilla de Hermione

-¿qué tiene de malo? ¿Qué tiene de MALO? Pero por que aquí nadie se molesta en decirme lo que ocurre?! Además de que… ¿cuándo te empezaste a interesarte por mi hermana?.. yo pensé que… últimamente.. digo algo cambió entre… ustedes lo saben… todo el mundo dice… llevándose tan bien… pasan mucho tiempo solos… ¿por que?... digo… Ginny… ¿Cuándo?...

-Bueno Ron si dejaras de balbucear como un tonto tal vez te diríamos todo.-dijo Hermione con fastidio.

-Si, si… explíquenme por favor-.

-Bueno el otro día invité a Gin a salir, eso es todo- dijo Harry con naturalidad.

-Pero… ¿a ti te gusta Ginny?.

-No, pero a lo mejor me llega a gustar Ron, además llevo tiempo solo, y tu hermana no me es indiferente, así que pensé, ¿Por qué no darnos la oportunidad?

-Pues si, pero… yo pensé que… bueno si, tienes razón, es bueno que se den la oportunidad-dijo el pelirrojo al fin.

-ah Ron a veces no te entiendo nada- dijo Hermione, ya sin avena en la cara.

-Bien, si ya quedó todo arreglado me voy, ¿no vienes Herms?-

-No, Harry, yo quedé con Neville más tarde.

-Vale, adiós!

-¿ahora sales con Neville, Hermione? ¡¿De qué tanto me he perdido?!

-No seas tonto Ronnie, lo que pasa es que voy a hacer las compras navideñas con él.

- jaja pues no estaría mal que ustedes tambíen se dieran la oportunidad ¿no crees?.-añadió con picardía.

-Lo que tu digas Ronald, a propósito, ¿tu no vas?

-No, tengo asuntos pendientes

-Ya… cuantos asuntos has tenido esta semana Ron?

-Para tu información solo uno, y no preguntes, que ya sabes la respuesta.

-No me iba a tomar la molestia, descuida.

Siguieron desayunando en paz, bueno tan en paz, como solo Ron y Hermione podían.

En el vestíbulo Harry estaba al pie de la escalera esperando a Ginny, estaba algo aburrido, le molestaba mucho tener que esperar a alguien, bueno, si se trataba de Hermione, no, por que sabía que se la pasaría bien una vez que bajara, pero con Ginny… digamos que no tenía ni idea de que hablaría, que harían o si se lo iba a pasar bien.

-¿Harry?, perdón por hacerte esperar, se me hizo algo tarde-dijo Ginny desde el último escalon.

-Eh? Ah… esto…- dijo con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Ginny estaba preciosa, incluso preciosa era un calificativo que no alcanzaba a describirla. A diferencia de Hermione, Ginny parecía una modelo en todo momento, en esta ocasión llevaba una blusa azul de rayas horizontales finas, y sobre ella un suéter azul que se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura mediante un cinturón, usaba unos sencillos jeans y unos lindos zapatos blancos.

Tambien contrario a Hermione, Ginny cuidaba en todo momento su aspecto, sabia de memoria unos cincuenta encantamientos para maquillarse, y siempre cuidaba lo que comía.

Ella sabía que tenía muy buen gusto, en ese momento llevaba un maquillaje natural, muy acorde a la ocasión.

-¿Harry? ¿Estas bien?- dijo disimulando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había logrado su cometido, impresionarlo totalmente.

-¿ah? ¡Por supuesto! Es solo que… ¡vaya Gin! Luces preciosa-

-¡oh Harry! Que dulce eres, pero salgamos que se nos hace tarde.

-Este si- dijo Harry tomando delicadamente le mano de Ginny.

En ese momento iban saliendo Hermione y Ron, y los dos se quedaron perplejos al ver a la parejita.

Hermione sintió algo frío en su interior, como una flama que se apaga, no sabía de donde venían esas emociones, pero sabía que eran sentimientos absurdos. No los debía de sentir, es decir, Harry era un hermano para ella, jamás había pensado en el como algo más, jamás.

No sabía que hacer, quería llorar ahí mismo, quería gritar, incluso al mismo tiempo sentía un odio inexplicable hacia la pelirroja.

-¿Hermione? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Ron tocando su hombro.

-Eh? Ah! Claro Ron, es que me maree un poco, eso es todo.

-Pero… estas tan pálida…

-No Ron! Ya te dije que solo me maree, no me pasa nada, vayamos a la sala común, tengo que encontrar a Neville.

-De acuerdo Hermione.

Caminaban en un silencio un tanto incómodo, Harry no sabía de que hablar, Ginny no encontraba tema adecuado.

-Mmm… ¿y que planeas comprar Harry?- exclamó algo insegura Ginny

- Esto… pues en realidad no tengo nada planeado aun.

-Genial! Entonces daremos primero una vuelta por las tiendas, ¿te parece?

-Estupenda idea.

Silencio…

Diez tortuosos minutos habían pasado hasta que Harry recordando y suplicando para que esta cita no fuera como la de Cho dijo:

-Y a qué equipo de Quidditch apoyas Gin?

-Pues, a los Chudley Cannons por supuesto, es decir, después de todo este tiempo con Ron, alguna influencia debía tener sobre mi, ¿no crees?

-Jajaja claro…

Siguieron hablando de quidditch durante gran parte del trayecto. Ginny algo sonrojada, le comentó a Harry que era el mejor buscador que ella había visto. Harry complacido acepto el elogio.

-Aunque tú también lo haces genial Ginny, no olvides que me suplantaste el curso antepasado.

-Si, pero no soy tan buena como tu Harry, admítelo- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Si tu lo dices…- exclamó Harry abrazándola. No sabía por que estaba tan "cariñoso" con Ginny, generalmente era muy tímido he incluso torpe con las chicas, pero Ginny lo elogiaba, y lo hacía sentir seguro de si mismo.

Pasaron un gran tiempo mirando las tiendas y comprando regalos para todos, Harry compró un hermoso collar para Ginny, sin que esta lo notase y Ginny compró un libro de quidditch para Harry, en secreto tambíen.

Llegaron frente a la librería y Harry comentó –oh! Espera Gin, falta el regalo de Hermione.-

-Ah claro, entremos pues, pero rápido Harry, estoy algo cansada - dijo Ginny con cara de fastidio.

-Si, no te preocupes, ya se que libro le obsequiaré, la ultima vez que venimos ella menciono que le gustaría tener cierto libro.

-Vaya Harry, eres tan atento…-dijo Ginny sarcásticamente, pero Harry no lo notó.

Entraron y compraron el libro. (Historia de la belleza interior y la magia en ella). –_típico, que otra belleza puede tener ella?_- pensó Ginny con malicia.-_que bueno que yo no creo en esas cosas, si no mi cabello estaría tan horrible como el de ella._

-Gin? Listo, vamos a descansar un rato linda- le susurró al oido el pelinegro

-Claro Harry.- dijo dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.-conozco un café muy agradable por aquí.

-Esto… si, vayamos pues-dijo Harry, suplicando con todo su ser que no fuera el mismo al que fue con Cho.

Para alivio de Harry, Ginny lo condujo hacia un café en las afueras del pueblo, era un lugar agradable, se sentaron en el segundo piso, que estaba más desalojado y se pusieron a conversar acerca de los profesores de Hogwarts.

-Que les traigo chicos?- exclamó un mesero algo jovén y desaliñado.

-Mmm… me gustaría un café y un muffin por favor- dijo Ginny.

-Lo que quieras linda-dijo el mesero guiñándole un ojo descaradamente

-A mi solo un café por favor- dijo Harry, lanzándole una mirada de furia al mesero.

-Enseguida- dijo el mesero con algo de temor reflejado en su cara.

-¿Qué te parece el lugar Harry?

-Es agradable, aunque no creo que el servicio sea muy bueno.

-Jaja, tranquilo Harry, yo solo tengo ojos para un chico.-dijo la pelirroja, algo coqueta.

-¿ah si? Y se puede saber el nombre-dijo Harry acercándose a ella, prediciendo la respuesta.

-No, solo puedes saber esto Harry.- y lo besó apasionadamente.

El correspondió el beso de buena gana, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que Ginny sabía lo que hacía, era excelente besando.

**Flash back**

-Oh! Neville estoy muerta, no creo poder ver otra tienda!, o más bien, no creo poder dar un paso más!-exclamó Hermione, con un montón de bolsas en las manos.

-Tienes razón Hermione, yo también estoy agotado, ¿y si tomamos algo? Conozco un lugar agradable en las afueras del pueblo

-Vayamos pués!-dijo Hermione, colorada debido al peso de las bolsas

Llegaron al lugar, que estaba lleno en el piso inferior, así que se encaminaron hacia el segundo piso

-Dame las bolsas Hermione, las llevaré a la paquetería.

-Vale, yo subiré y buscaré una mesa.

**Fin del Flash back**

Hermione se quedó paralizada ante la visión de Harry y Ginny enfrascados en un pasional beso.

Sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo, y por un momento creyó desmayarse.

Ginny abrió un poco los ojos y vió a la castaña y su cara de pánico al pie de las escaleras. Sonrío para sus adentros y siguió con lo suyo.

Hermione bajo corriendo las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿por qué sentía esto?, ¿por que no se alegraba de que Harry la estuviera pasando bien?. Esto definitivamente no era nada normal.

Iba bajando tan absorta en sus pensamientos que chocó fuertemente con Neville.

-Hermione! ¿Que pasa?, ¿por qué estas llorando?

-Neville, vamos, te contare en el camino.-dijo Hermione entre fuertes sollozos.

**N.A.: Aún no se cuantos capítulos vaya a tener el fic, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza, y quiero poner todo en orden. Tampoco quiero acabar muy rápido y hacer un final apresurado, pero creo que serán entre 10 y 15 capítulos, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Espero que me digan lo que sienten con montones y montones de reviews jojo **

**Saludos cordiales, Nathalie!**


	3. Si, bueno mejor no

**¡Y aquí estamos! Con el capítulo 3 de esta dramática historia, ojalá la estén disfrutando mucho, tanto como yo la disfruto escribiendo. **

Capítulo 3

**Si…Bueno, mejor no.**

-Harry, te juro que jamás me la había pasado tan bien con algún otro chico.- comentó Ginny mientras se encaminaban a la torre Gryffindor.

-Me alegra que te hayas divertido Gin, la tarde fue maravillosa.- dijo Harry con voz algo sensual y muy inusual en él.

-Si… ¿te he mencionado alguna vez que tienes los ojos más hermosos del mundo Harry?.

-Creo que no, jaja pero ahora que lo dices… ¿los quieres ver más cerca?

-Encantada.-dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

-A ver Hermione, explícame otra vez, ¿sientes o no algo por Harry?- susurró Neville con una cara de perplejidad, propia de una clase de pociones especialmente difícil.

-No Neville! No se por que me esta pasando esto, Harry es mi hermano, mi fiel compañero, jamás he pensado en él como otra cosa… a lo mejor es que tengo miedo de que si forma una pareja con Ginny, él y yo nos separemos, o a lo mejor simplemente la luna esta en una posición diferente, o Saturno rige sobre Neptuno en un ángulo extraño…

-Jajaja, ¿ahora crees en la adivinación Hermione?- río Neville. _Para ser una bruja excepcional Hermione se estaba comportando como un trol_, pensó Neville divertido.

Hermione se quedó callada unos quince minutos, Neville la observaba algo asustado, Hermione estaba poniendo la misma cara que ponía al hacer los deberes, la misma cara que ponía cuando estudiaba, o cuando no entendía algo. Esa cara solo podía significar una cosa: Hermione analizaba los hechos, lo que sabía, lo que no sabía y lo que quería saber.

-Cierto, muy cierto…-dijo Hermione más para si misma que para Neville

-¿Qué es cierto Hermione?.- dijo contrariado Neville.

-¡Esta más claro que el agua Neville!. Es increíble que no lo haya visto antes, si, claro… Bueno Neville, en cuanto a lo que sucedió ahora, los dos fingiremos que nunca pasó. Verás Nev, es que me pareció extraño ver a Harry con Ginny, eso es todo, el asombro que sentí se manifestó en mi como pánico, pero solo fue pánico por si a Harry le pasaba algo con ella, (ya sabes, Ginny no es una santa) todos sabemos lo mucho que le gusta "experimentar" con los chicos-dijo Hermione con un tono de malicia y odio que Neville notó a la perfección.

-¿Estas segura de eso Hermione?

-Neville! Ves inseguridad en mi cara?-.Dijo Hermione con un tono de Profesora McGonagall, que asustó al pobre chico.

-Este… claro que no Hermione!, es solo que… bueno, esta bien, si tu dices que todo esta bien, te creo.-dijo asustado el pobre chico solo para que Hermione no lo viera así.

-Bien, mmm… ¿me pasas las salchichas? Tengo un hambre atroz.

-Claro Hermione.

En ese instante se sentó al lado de Hermione, Ron, con cara de alegría, como si le hubieran hecho varios encantamientos estimulantes seguidos.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa Ron?-Preguntó Hermione, con toda la educación posible con la boca llena de salchichas asadas.

-Si, Hermy, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.-dijo Ron, con cara de bobo.

-Me alegro que tu asunto vaya bien, ojalá algún día te dignes a decirme quien es.-dijo Hermione, fingiendo resentimiento.-ah propósito, ¿has visto a Harry?.- preguntó con fingida calma

-No, es raro, ya deberían de haber llegado del pueblo, ¿no crees?

-Claro…-dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

Siguieron cenando, tranquilos, mientras Neville le comentaba a Ron las compras que había hecho. Ninguno de los dos chicos sospechaba, que dentro de Hermione se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla de sentimientos, tan grande y tan confusa, que las revoluciones de los duendes quedaban como simples riñas entre niños.

-¿Ginny?, creo que deberíamos volver a la sala común, debe ser tardísimo.-exclamó preocupado Harry, entre suspiros.

Se encontraba sobre la pelirroja, en un mullido y amplio sillón azul, la sala donde se encontraban era como una cabaña, cálida, con una chimenea frente al sofá, había adornos en las paredes, una cama y un montón de cojines sobre ella.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Ginny separándose unos pocos centímetros del rostro del chico.

Los dos habían estado algo "efusivos" en la sala de los Menesteres. Harry se sentía confundido, dudaba que con otra chica hubiera ido tan lejos sin tener aún algún compromiso formal y menos al tener un solo día saliendo. Bueno tan, tan lejos no habían llegado, pero vaya que se habían entusiasmado.

Sonrío para si, la verdad es que lo había disfrutado de lo lindo. Para ser alguien que solo había salido con una sola chica, estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido, de una forma asombrosa. Ginny era sorprendente en cuanto a las caricias, Harry se preguntó si seria algo natural, o si se debía a las numerosas prácticas anteriores, no le importó en lo más mínimo, ahora la tenía para él.

-¿Harry?, ¿nos vamos ya?- preguntó Ginny, acomodándose el cabello, lo más que podía.

-Si, linda.

Salieron rumbo a la torre Gryffindor, y en el camino se toparon con Ron, Neville y Hermione.

-¿Pues donde estaban?-Pregunto Ron, con voz de hermano sobreprotector, mirando a Harry y a Ginny alternadamente.

-Solo dábamos un paseo Ron, tranquilo.-dijo Ginny en un tono inocente, que todos, menos Hermione creyeron.

-Así es.- dijo Harry, con cara de yo-no-rompí-la-vajilla.

-Bien, ¿van a cenar?

-La verdad es que no tengo hambre.-comentó Ginny, al mismo tiempo que un sonido salía de su estómago.

-Jajaja vaya Ginny!, eso de que el cuerpo te delate es incómodo ¿verdad?.-comentó Hermione, con voz que pretendía sonar tranquila.

Neville la volteó a ver, Hermione nunca usaba ese tono de cizaña con nadie.

-Vamos linda, cenemos, yo también tengo algo de hambre.-dijo Harry, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la pelirroja

-Esta bien, Harry, si insistes…

-Los vemos más tarde.- dijo Harry, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Vale.

_¿Por que ni siquiera me vio?, no me pregunto como me fue en Hogsmeade… es más, dudo que me haya notado siquiera!... necesito estar sola, ordenar mis pensamientos…_

Se encontraban ya en la sala común, Neville había ido a ordenar sus compras, para no olvidar nada el día festivo. Este, era un acto totalmente inútil, al fin y al cabo, al final Neville siempre olvidaba algún presente.

-¿Herms?, no quiero que me malinterpretes, pero… ¿por que estas tan rara?

-Estoy muy cansada Ron, eso es todo.-dijo ella en tono evasivo.

-¿Sabes cual es la única desventaja de convivir siete años con una persona, Hermione?

-¿Cuál?

-Que acabas conociéndola tanto, que ya no te puede mentir.-dijo Ron con una sonrisa

Hermione sintió un cariño tan grande por Ron que lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar. Ron solo se limitaba a darle palmaditas en la espalda, conocía muy bien a Hermione, era demasiado orgullosa como para querer explicarle algún problema sentimental, esas cosas Hermione las consideraba absurdas, nada que no fuera un problema escolar valía la pena.

-Veamos Herms, ¿qué ocurre?.-

-Ron, en serio no me pasa nada, es solo que… el colegio, los deberes, los amigos, todo se junta a veces, ¿no crees?

-Si, tienes razón, pero eso no es para que te pongas así Herms, digo, jamás te has dejado llevar por esas pequeñeces, hay algo más, lo puedo sentir.

Hermione quería con toda su alma a Ron. Había creído estar enamorada de él, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era solo un sentimiento momentáneo, que él y ella eran totalmente diferentes, y que era mucho mejor estar como grandes amigos, que como algo más. Fue algo así como un acuerdo secreto, mutuo. Además los dos comprendieron a tiempo que eso era solo un capricho.

Pero, ¿con Harry? Ella sabía que podía contar con él para todo, y que también lo quería muchísimo, pero nunca había confundido sus sentimientos con él, es decir, ni siquiera había planteado la posibilidad de que hubiera algo más, nunca pensó en el como un chico… como alguien atractivo, alguien amigable, comprensivo, valiente, algo tímido pero muy abierto si se encontraba con alguien de confianza, dispuesto a dar la vida por sus seres amados… nunca se le pasó por la mente de cuanto lo necesitaba a su lado… En estos momentos se sentía sola, sola y tremendamente celosa.

_¡Por favor Hermione!, ¿estas razonando lo que piensas?, ¿celosa?, jaja no lo puedo creer, ¡tu no sientes nada por Harry!, es tu hermano, tu amigo, AMIGO. No hay razón para que te pongas así, el va a seguir a tu lado, ¡mira a Ron! Con la cantidad de chicas con las que sale, y aun esta aquí cuando lo necesitas. Ah, ya me siento mejor, eso era todo Hermione, poner todo claro, siempre funciona._

-¡Ron!, ¡te quiero mucho!.-dijo con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿Hermione te volviste loca?.-dijo asustado Ron

-Jajaja, no tontito, es solo que tenia que decírtelo. En verdad, tu "asunto pendiente" es una chica afortunada.- dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora si estoy asustado Herms, ¿pues que bebiste en el pueblo?

-Buenas noches, Ronnie.

Y se marchó alegremente a su dormitorio, mientras Ron la miraba confundido.

**N.A.: ¿Y bien?, ¿les gusto?, ¿no les gusto? ¿Quieren lanzarme bolas de papel? **

**La verdad es que no puedo dejar que Hermione averigüe lo que siente tan pronto, tiene que luchar, y como además es una testaruda de lo peor, va a batallar mucho más jaja.**

**¿Cuántos de ustedes no han confundido sus sentimientos respecto a un amigo(a)? ¿Cuánto tiempo les llevo saber la verdad? ¿Todo salió bien? **

**Todo eso me interesa saberlo por medio de sus valiosos reviews!**

**¿Les gustaría que el fic llevara música? La verdad es que esa idea me ronda mucho por la cabeza… Soy una romántica empedernida, y creo que le tengo que poner esa parte de mi al fic… ya veremos.**

**¿No aman al Ron súper maduro y comprensivo? La verdad, yo sí **

**Además en los próximos capítulos saldrá a la vista lo Weasley de Ginny muajaja, veremos como mantiene atado y ocupado a Harry. ¡Descúbralo ud. mismo! ¡Misma hora, mismo canal!**

**Saludos! Nathalie o**


	4. ¿Por qué actúas así?

**¡Pues ya estoy de vacaciones! (ujuuu!!!) aquí esta otro capítulo más de esta historia.**

Capítulo 4

**¿Por qué actúas así?**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione, se quedó, como todos los días, a esperar a que Harry bajara, para luego ir a desayunar.

Observó dentro de su mochila… no se sentía con ánimos de leer o escribir en su libro negro… tomó su ejemplar de "Historia de la Magia, detalles insignificantes que nadie quiere saber" y lo hojeó…

"los duendes más verdes, deseaban tener las varitas más gruesas…"- _Verdes, un hermoso verde brillante, en los ojos de cierto chico… con un cabello negro y revuelto…_

"Y los trols tenían unas grandes marcas en la cabeza"- _podría ser una bella cicatriz… una preciosa cicatriz en forma de rayo... en la frente para ser mas precisos…_

_¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Mejor cierro el libro, antes de que mi mente divague un poco más…_

-_¡Vaya si será esto una desfachatez!… son las diez de la mañana y aun no baja… es increíble…_

-¿Hermione? ¿A quién esperas?- preguntó Ron al llegar a su lado

-¿Pues a quién va ser?- preguntó fastidiada- ¿Dónde demonios esta Harry?

-Eh… ¿no te lo dijo?

-El… ¿qué?

-Iba a tener un desayuno en el jardín con Ginny.

-Oh! Ya veo… se le ha de ver pasado…

-Probablemente…

-bueno, entonces… ¿bajamos?- dijo sin pensar, de repente se le había olvidado toda el hambre que tenía.

-Este… había quedado de estar con "asunto pendiente" Herms… ¿te molesta?

-Naaah, para nada Ron, ya bajaré.

-Vale… ¡nos vemos en el almuerzo!-se despidió Ron

Pero Hermione no se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Estaba cayendo en el mismo juego de ayer… volvía a sentirse afligida y sin ganas de hacer nada… Se obligó a serenarse… todo esto era un asco… ¡y lo peor! Era un asco sin motivo aparente. Hermione tenía la creencia de que todas las soluciones de un problema estaban ya en la cabeza, solo había que buscar del modo correcto la respuesta, pero ella no recordaba haberse sentido así en alguna otra ocasión… generalmente ella era alegre, y sus emociones iban acordes a lo que vivía… en estos momentos era una maraña de sensaciones extrañas.

Tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se dirigía con la misma distracción de ella en sentido opuesto.

-¡AUCH!.

Hubo un reguero de libros, tinta y plumas. Hermione se dirigía hacia su refugio, la biblioteca.

-¡BUENO, PERO SI HAY ALGO QUE NO SOPORTO ES A LA GENTE DISTRAÍDA!

-Discúlpame Hermione, es que venía algo ido… no te enfades por favor…

Era Anthony Goldstein, un chico de Ravenclaw que en quinto curso había pertenecido al ED.

-No, no, discúlpame tu Anthony… yo era la que venía distraída…-murmuro, muerta de pena. Él no tenía la culpa sus traumas psicológicos.

Anthony se agachó rápidamente a ayudarla a recoger todas sus cosas.

-¿Te diriges a la biblioteca, Hermione?. ¿En domingo?

-Esto… si, lo que pasa es que tengo unos trabajos pendientes… y … bueno…

-Pero, Hermione, ¡las vacaciones están por comenzar!

-Si, pero no hay que dejar para después… bueno, tu sabes alguien organizado nunca…

Cuando menos lo esperaba Anthony le había puesto un dedo en los labios

-Hermione, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?

-¿Perdón?

-dije que si te apetecería dar un paseo conmigo…

-Ah… este… sabes Anthony… ahora que me acuerdo… ¡no he desayunado! Tengo mucha hambre… tal vez en otra ocasión…

-Como gustes Hermione…-por lo que el chico sabía, le acababan de dar calabazas.

-Claro, este… nos vemos luego…- murmuró alejándose a paso veloz.

_¡Dios! Hermione, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, un chico te habla ¿y sales corriendo?. En serio que eres una total desconocida en estos momentos, ¡hubieras ido con él tonta! A lo mejor te olvidabas de estos absurdos pensamientos que tienes últimamente… Además… fui muy grosera con el chico… bien, después iré y me disculparé con Anthony, por ahora, en serio tengo hambre._

Se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, almorzando con un entusiasmo tan grande, que rayaba en la indecencia, cuando alguien toco su hombro.

-¿Hermione?-

Era Harry. Para haber estado deseando verlo toda la mañana, en esos momentos se limitó a observarlo, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-ah… hola Harry…-dijo con muy pocos ánimos.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Fui a buscarte a la sala común y luego por supuesto a la biblioteca…

-Andaba… fui a dar un paseo…- contestó, sin mirarlo a los ojos… era increíble que le costara tanto mirarlo a la cara.

-Hermione, estas mintiéndome…-dijo Harry suavemente.

-Mira, en primer lugar tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo o no hacer, ¡ni tengo que darte explicaciones de nada!... _(¿¿¿le he contestado así a Harry??? Definitivamente no soy yo…)_, además tu fuiste el que no aviso… bueno en realidad no tienes que decirme…¡pero podrías haberme avisado!. _(Quiero que se hinqué, me bese la mano y me pida perdón…)._

-¿De que hablas Herms?-preguntó Harry muy confundido

-¡De la manera en que estas actuando! Es decir… te vas, ¡y yo esperándote como loca en la sala común!

-Pero Hermione, te deje un recado en tu mochila… pensé que lo primero que ibas a hacer era ponerte a leer, y deje la nota en tu libro negro…

-Ahh pero… yo como… OH Dios! Perdóname Harry, no se que me pasa últimamente… la verdad es que creo que algo anda mal en mi… _¿¿¿abrió mi libro negro???, Jesús!... ¿lo habrá leído?, va pensar que soy una chiquilla aún…_

-¿Quieres hablar de ello, Herms?

-La verdad, es que ya se me pasó Harry. Las chicas a veces tenemos un descontrol de emociones, como no te imaginas.- Terminó en tono de exasperación

-Si tu lo dices, Herms… mmm… ¿te das cuenta de que solo falta una semana para vacaciones?- dijo Harry, acercándose un plato para servirse estofado.

-Si lo sé… supongo que te irás a la Madriguera ¿no?.- preguntó, temiendo la respuesta

-¡Claro!, ¿tu no?

-No lo sé aún… mis padres querían pasar la navidad en Francia y a lo mejor me voy con ellos.

-Ah… ¿pues estaría bien no?, digo que pases tus vacaciones con tu familia…

_-Si claro, y de paso alejarme para que tú y Ginny lo pasen bomba ¿no?_ -Si, probablemente sea lo mejor.

Silencio…

-¿Hermione? Llevas quince minutos sin tocar tu comida…

-¿Perdón?

-que llevas… olvídalo, ¿por que no me dices de una buena vez que te pasa?

-Por enésima vez en estos días… ¡no me pasa nada! Además, ¿tengo que darte explicaciones de todo lo que me sucede?… cielos Harry a veces no te entiendo… ¿sabes que? Me voy, perdí el apetito.

-Pero…

Pero era demasiado tarde, Hermione había agarrado sus cosas, y se marchaba rápidamente hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Harry se quedó muy preocupado… Hermione nunca había actuado así con él… no sabía si creerle con respecto a que no le pasaba nada, algo le decía que Hermione ocultaba algo…

-¿Cielo?, tienes una cara de preocupado hermosísima- le susurró una chica a su oído.

-Hola Ginny…

-¿qué pasó? ¿Te peleaste con Ronald?

-No Gin… es Hermione, creo que algo le pasa…

-Ah ya veo…- su semblante cambió inmediatamente, se volvió frío y altanero

-Estoy preocupado por eso… ella no suele ser así…

-Jajaja, ¡vamos Harry! Es solo algo momentáneo, creme, a las chicas a veces nos pasa eso… ya se le va a pasar… aunque, bueno si yo fuera tu, me alejaría un poco de ella, a lo mejor así se le pasa más rápido.- añadió rápidamente al final, la pelirroja

-¿Segura?

-Completamente, siempre funciona.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Claro, amor…- y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, sin reparar en cuantas personas los estuvieran viendo.

**Ojalá les este gustando. En el próximo capítulo habrá algo de madurez entre nuestros dos protagonistas (¡al fin!)**

**Me niego a actualizar totalmente hasta ver unos cuantos reviews ok?? ¡Y entre más dejen, más pronto actualizo!**


	5. Esto no esta funcionando

**¡Hola queridísimos lectores (as)! Espero que estén teniendo unas maravillosas vacaciones navideñas, yo las estoy disfrutando de lo lindo, aunque ya se me desvía un poquitín la mente, por que entrando tengo mis horribles exámenes semestrales u.u**

**Deséenme algo de suerte por favor, esa nunca sobra x)**

Capítulo 5

**Esto no esta funcionando**

Los días pasaban lenta y cruelmente para los dos amigos. Cada vez que se veían, algo o alguien en su interior, les decía que su actitud no era del todo madura.

Harry había seguido el consejo de su "amiga" Ginny Weasley, sin embargo, sentía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto… Hermione estaba cada vez más distante de él. Ya no hacían nada juntos, las largas pláticas se habían convertido en silencios cada vez más incómodos… Y lo peor de todo es que Harry no sabía lo que había hecho para que Hermione se pusiera así. Él la extrañaba demasiado… era como parte de él, si no estaba bien con Hermione, no estaba bien consigo mismo. A lo mejor la había molestado cuando le pidió una explicación por su comportamiento… Pero enseguida pensaba en los consejos, cada vez más extraños, de Ginny, y decidía llevarlos a cabo.

Por su parte Hermione estaba en una encrucijada, ella tenía la culpa del distanciamiento de Harry, ella y sus hormonas descontroladas. Por otra parte (digamos la parte egoísta y orgullosa) pensaba que si a Harry le interesaba estar bien con ella, debía de haber insistido un poco más, sin embargo a él parecía no importarle en lo absoluto que ahora estuvieran tan alejados.

_-A él solo le interesa estar con su fogosa pelirroja.- _Pensaba Hermione, con amargura.

Por que, para su desgracia, parecía que el mundo entero conspiraba contra ella, cuando estaba en los lavabos escuchaba los cotilleos de las chicas¡de todos los cursos de Hogwarts!, que si se encontraron a Harry y a Ginny en un pasillo besándose, que si la parejita desaparecía por varias horas seguidas, que si Ginny y Harry faltaban a varias de sus clases. Algunas personas incluso decían que Harry había roto con Hermione y que Hermione planeaba envenenar a Ginny. Todos y cada uno de esos comentarios parecían rasgar el alma de Hermione lentamente.

Hermione había empezado a evitar la sala común y Harry… bueno parecía que su lugar favorito del castillo en esos momentos era únicamente la Sala de los Menesteres.

Los dos sufrían de una fuerte depresión, algo de lo que todos sus amigos se daban cuenta. Pero como los dos eran demasiado orgullosos, contestaban a la pregunta de ¿seguro que todo va bien?, con un simple, "si", o si insistías demasiado con un "cállate y déjame en paz", de lo más educado.

Ron y Neville, al verlos, tan afligidos, decidieron llevar a cabo un plan, para que antes de vacaciones, los dos amigos volvieran a ser como antes, cada uno hablaría con el otro y quedarían de verse en un determinado lugar, al final estarían ellos dos solos, y arreglarían sus problemas ("maritales" solía decir en broma Ron).

Ginny era la más contenta con esta situación. Hermione y Harry estaban cada vez más distanciados. Tenía a Harry para ella solita.

No es que le hiciera gracia destruir amistades, pero siempre pensó que entre ellos dos surgiría algo más que amistad de un momento a otro, _de no ser tan orgullosos, habrían estado saliendo desde el quinto curso_, solía pensar Ginny con espanto.

Mantenía a Harry en la palma de su mano, con las visitas a la Sala de los Menesteres. Era lo que Ginny siempre había soñado, estar a solas con Harry en torbellinos de pasión.

Sin embargo, lo único que le preocupaba a Ginny, era por qué Harry no había formalizado aun su relación. Llevaban unos pocos días saliendo, pero cada vez convivían más, y se llevaban mejor… No era que hablaran mucho, pero la cosa iba bien entre ellos…

_-Será cuestión de tiempo_, se decía para tranquilizarse.

Por lo demás, Ginny no se quejaba, al salir con Harry, subía un escalón más en la popularidad, sabía que ya era popular, pero el mero hecho de que saliera con Harry la hacía ser aún más el centro de atención, cosa que a ella le encantaba. Ser la chica de él-niño-que-derrotó-a-lord-Voldemort tenía sus ventajas.

-Entonces, tu hablaras con Hermione y yo con Harry ¿vale?- confirmó Ron.

-Explícamelo otra vez Ron, temo que se me olvide el plan entero.- titubeó Neville con expresión de nerviosismo.

-Mira Neville, solo dile a Hermione que tienes que hablar con ella, la llevas a la sala de los menesteres, y yo ya estaré ahí con Harry ¿ok?- dijo Ron impaciente

-¿Y cómo haré para sacarle de la biblioteca?

-Ahí es donde pondrás a prueba tu ingenio, Neville- contestó Ron, mientras salía rumbo a la sala común.

-Vale.- _No se para que me meto en esto… Hermione esta enamorada de Harry, Harry ama a Hermione con locura y pasión desenfrenada… ¿Por qué no lo admiten y ya? Tienen que hacer las cosas tan difíciles…_

-Pero Ron, aún no termino la redacción para McGonagall… ¿qué es esto tan urgente?, mira que si cometiste alguna estupidez con alguno de tus asuntos no creo que yo te sea de mucha ayuda...- decía Harry mientras Ron lo conducía hacia no sabía donde.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar semejante cosa? Solo quiero hablar contigo, no seas necio.- alegaba mientras lo empujaba

- ¿y no podíamos hablar en la sala común?

-No, hay demasiada gente…

-Mira Neville, _Trevor_ debe aparecer pronto, nunca se ha perdido de verdad, no se por que la necesidad de buscarlo hasta el séptimo piso… además me faltan tres centímetros para acabar la redacción de la profesora McGonagall, y si no la termino me irá muy mal…

-Solo serán unos momentos Hermione, lo prometo.- dijo Neville, mientras la subía casi a rastras por las escaleras.

La primera fase del plan había sido sencilla, ir por Hermione a la biblioteca y por Harry a la sala común. Pero antes de ir por ellos Ron pasó enfrente del tapiz de los troles bailarines de ballet tres veces pensando: _"necesito un lugar donde dos cabezas duras arreglen sus asuntos"… "necesito un lugar donde dos cabezas duras arreglen sus asuntos"… "necesito un lugar donde dos cabezas duras arreglen sus asuntos"…_ La puerta se había materializado al instante… _Ahora la fase dos, lograr que los cabeza dura entren a la sala de los menesteres.-_ pensó Ron, con nerviosismo.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo… Ron ya escuchaba en su mente los gritos de sus dos mejores amigos…

-¿¿¿Pero qué¿¿¿Qué significa esto???.- dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno es hora de que los dos hablen.- dijeron al unísono Ron y Neville empujándolos hacia el salón.

_Y no los dejes salir hasta que lleguen a un acuerdo_.- Pensó Ron

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un largo tiempo, se encontraban en una salita de estar, muy parecida a la de la sala común, excepto que era mucho más pequeña. En el centro había una mesa, con dos tazas llenas de un espumoso chocolate. Estaba avergonzados, avergonzados de su comportamiento infantil y de que dos de sus amigos tuvieron que intervenir para que arreglasen las cosas, aunque los dos, en lo más profundo de sus ser, agradecían las acciones de Ron y Neville.

_-Estúpido Ron, de haber sabido que esto era lo que tramaba, no hubiera venido… aunque... bueno, yo si quiero arreglar las cosas… ¿pero por qué ella sigue sin mirarme?_

_-Agghh esta me la pagas Neville! Nunca habría caído en tu trampa en otras circunstancias._

Los dos se preguntaban por que estaban actuando así… es decir, antes hablaban hasta por los codos… ¿por que ahora es costaba tanto trabajo?

-Bueno…-dijo Harry al fin- ¿nos sentamos?

-Este…- su maldito orgullo le decía que saliera de ahí, que ella no lo necesitaba y que no tenían nada que arreglar. Pero entonces miro esos fascinantes ojos verdes, esos ojos que desde la semana pasada a ahora le hacían perder la razón, y que además la ponían de lo más nerviosa- esta bien.

Se sentaron, Harry se acercó una taza, y colocó la otra frente a Hermione. Harry buscaba su mirada con urgencia, pero Hermione no parecía dispuesta a mirarlo a la cara, nunca más.

Por más que se esforzaba, Harry no encontraba una explicación al comportamiento de su amiga.

-¿Hermione¿Por que no me miras?- _eso es algo que amo de él… (Un momento… ¿pensé amo? Quise decir… agrada) su franqueza para decir las cosas._

-Lo siento Harry, es que…-_basta de tonterías Hermione, tú lo extrañas y por algo estas aquí, para arreglarlo todo y seguir igual que antes. Haz a un lado este tonto orgullo que no te deja vivir.-_ he actuado como una tonta, es decir, mi comportamiento fue reprobatorio, yo, no merezco que me sigas hablando, te hice daño al no explicarte nada… yo… yo solo…- pero no pudo continuar, en esos momentos ya estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

-Oh Hermione!- la abrazó fuertemente. Eso era lo único que él quería, estar con ella, que ella fuera feliz, seguir con la amistad que llevaban desde hacia siete largos años…- escucha… yo…yo… no te pido que me expliques todo lo que te pasa… no quiero que pienses que me entrometo en tu vida…pero sabes que me gusta ayudarte, es decir, yo…- no pudo decirlo… algo lo frenaba… ¿era tan difícil decir _te extraño_?

-Lo se Harry, lo se… ya te dije que he actuado muy raro últimamente, no es tu culpa, perdóname por favor, solo quiero que todo regrese a la normalidad entre nosotros… es que yo…-_vamos Hermione, díselo, tu lo extrañas… tu lo…_-yo solo quiero estar bien contigo.

-Es también lo único que yo quiero Herms.- la tomó por la barbilla para que ella lo viera a los ojos

Estaba a unos escasos centímetros de su cara….

-_¡Diablos¿Por qué lo veo tan hermoso en estos momentos? Lo único que quiero en este momento es sentir sus labios… ¡Basta Hermione! Estas con tu amigo… es tu amigo… amigo…_

Se acercaba a su rostro… debía parar… lo arruinaría todo… no se lo podía permitir, él era lo más importante para ella, su amistad era lo más importante. Se detuvo a tiempo, parecía que Harry no se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

-¿Amigos como siempre, Hermione?.- dijo Harry

-Ahora más que nunca, Harry.-

Pasaron un largo tiempo en la sala de los menesteres, hablando de cosas importantes y otras no tanto, estaban volviendo a ser ellos mismos, bebieron el chocolate y duraron abrazados muchísimo, como para sellar su renovada amistad con un símbolo físico.

Llevaban unos pocos minutos callados…

-Herms…creo que es hora de volver, ha de ser muy tarde…

-Tienes razón Harry.- hecho una mirada a su reloj de mano…-¡Demonios¡Son las dos de la madrugada Harry!- el temor se vio reflejado en su cara.

-¿¿Qué??

-¡Así es¿Como vamos a llegar a la sala común sin que nos pesquen¿Traes la capa de invisibilidad?

-¡No!, Ron me sacó casi a la fuerza de la sala común

-¿Crees que nos debemos arriesgar?

-¿Estas loca¿Y que McGonagall nos quite cien puntos de la casa?, yo creo que…

-¿Qué Harry?- cualquier solución era buena en esos momentos.

-Que debemos quedarnos aquí hasta mañana… es lo más prudente Herms.

-Te refieres a… quedarnos a dormir… ¿aquí¿Tú y… yo?

-Si… ¡vamos Herms! No te preocupes, no me incomoda dormir contigo, eres… ¡Hermione!

_-Tal vez no te incomode a ti… pero para mi esto va a ser un reto…-_pensó Hermione, totalmente alarmada ante la perspectiva de pasar la noche con Harry. Después de un rato de buscar soluciones, llegó a la conclusión de que era lo más sensato y temerosa, asintió.

-Bien, entonces necesitaremos… unas mantas…- enseguida vio unas sobre la mesa- y supongo que unas almohadas- volteó y había unas cuantas en un rincón.

-Vale, entonces sigue mi petición - dijo Hermione- creo que necesitaremos dos pijamas-

Aparecieron en el piso en ese instante.

-¡Excelente, Herms¿por qué siempre piensas en todo?- añadió con una sonrisa que derretiría hasta a Draco Malfoy.

-Deja de hacerte el adulador, Harry- respondió Hermione, aunque el efecto de susto que le quiso dar a la frase quedó opacado, por que sonreía complacida.

-¿No te gusta que te digan tus fabulosas cualidades, Herms?- dijo Harry, acariciando su mejilla.

_¡Madre Santa!, si no se aleja, juro que voy a besarlo…-_pensó- Bien, señor Potter, le diré una cualidad que no tengo¡la cualidad de levantarme temprano si no duermo!, es tardísimo, va a ser una suerte si nos levantamos …

-Jajaja, tienes razón, vamos a cambiarnos de una buena vez.- y dicho esto se volteó y se quitó la camisa, sin nada de pena o incomodidad. Hermione supo en ese momento la cantidad de confianza que tenían el uno para el otro.

Fue una suerte que Harry estuviera ocupado poniéndose el pijama, ya que Hermione, en esos momentos, respiraba entrecortadamente. Nunca había visto a Harry así, o tal vez sí, pero no le había prestado la más mínima atención. Observó su espalda, era perfecta, torneada, blanca como la luna, su cabello se había revuelto más de lo acostumbrado, pero esto solo lo hacía verse más sexy.

Estaba teniendo toda clase de pensamientos, no tan puros, cuando la voz de Harry la sacó de su trance.

-¿Herms?, se que como eres chica te incomoda un poco más esto, así que prometo voltearme y tratar de no ver nada.-añadió con picardía.

-Jaja, pues yo no me voy a arriesgar Harry, cualquier signo de indecencia, y te haré el petrificus totalus…- río Hermione, dándole un coscorrón. Se volteó y se dispuso a ponerse el pijama.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en la espalda de Hermione, era perfecta, hermosa, se veía tan suave, trató de imaginarse su tacto… el cabello castaño le cubría los hombros, si tan solo el pudiera… sacudió su cabeza. Él no podía permitirse pensar eso, se trataba de Hermione.

Después de cambiarse, extendieron las mantas y se cobijaron con otra… se acomodaron cada uno en la posición que adquirían para dormir. Quedaron cara a cara.

-¡Vaya Harry!, no sabia que tu también dormías de lado…

-Jajaja, tal vez eso se debe a que nunca habíamos dormido juntos…

-Eso no es verdad… recuerda que en tercero dormimos todos en el Gran Comedor…

-Ah! Lo había olvidado… a lo mejor es que estábamos demasiado ocupados pensando en Sirius- su voz se quebró un poco al mencionar este nombre, Hermione sintió esto, e hizo un ademán con la mano… como decidiéndose entre abrazarlo o no…

Lentamente, como con miedo, se acercó, apoyo su brazo sobre el de él… y le susurró al oído:

-Sabes que estoy a tu lado, Harry, trataré de ayudarte cuando lo necesites.

Al estar tan cerca de él, percibía su aroma… Harry olía tan bien… reconoció el olor de una de las espumas del baño de los prefectos, pero a este aroma se le sumaba el olor particular de Harry.

Harry se sentía confundido… estaba tan cerca de Hermione, nunca lo había estado… aspiró el aroma de su piel… era algo dulce… fresas tal vez… Lo invadió un extraño sentimiento… sentía que si se separaba de ella, todo iba a estar mal… que si se alejaba tan solo unos centímetros, caería en un profundo abismo… Nadie más existía para él… solo ella… era lo único que necesitaba… nunca había sentido lo mismo por nadie…

-Prométeme que vas a estar conmigo siempre, Hermione…

Era una promesa infantil… absurda… _nadie puede prometer eso_, pensó Hermione, sin embargo, ella haría todo por él… ella se quedaría para siempre con él.

-Te lo prometo Harry.

Y así, abrazados se quedaron dormidos… Ninguno de los dos sospechaba el poder de las palabras que acababan de pronunciar…

**Ojalá les haya gustado. Personalmente amo este capítulo, ya que es uno de los pocos momentos íntimos y románticos que han pasado juntos (es decir, sin ningún Weasley o Neville etc etc.). **

**En el próximo capítulo todos odiaremos a Harry por cabeza dura!!!.**

**Recuerden la velocidad de actualización depende del número de reviews!**

**¡¡¡Feliz Navidad a todos!!!**


	6. Explicaciones y mentiras

**¡Hola y una muy, muy feliz Navidad para todos ustedes! ¡Pues aquí esta mi regalo navideño:D un capítulo de mi historia. Espero lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 6

**Explicaciones y mentiras**

Era una mañana clara. Hermione lo observaba, era hermoso cuando dormía, tan tranquilo, como un niño, sin preocupaciones ni problemas… podría pasarse toda la vida viéndolo y no se cansaría.

Un mechón de cabello negro cubría su frente, levantó la mano para retirárselo, pero en ese mismo instante Harry abrió los ojos.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó con voz adormilada. Por fortuna estaba aún tan dormido, que no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione lo observaba con una expresión de embeleso.

-Buenos días Harry, estaba apunto de despertarte.- contesto rápida y nerviosamente.

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?

-Jajaja, ¿todos los días te levantas tan desorientado, Harry?

-¿Mnh?

-Estamos en la sala de los Menesteres, y si no nos damos prisa, no llegaremos a tiempo al desayuno.

-¡Ah! Ahora recuerdo todo… si, si, vayámonos.

Se vistieron, y subieron hacia la torre Gryffindor, para arreglar sus cosas, antes de bajar a desayunar.

------------------------------------------------------

-Veritaserum.- pronunció Hermione, al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda

-¡HARRY POTTER!- bramó una voz desde dentro.

Una melena pelirroja se dirigía hacia ellos. Ginny iba más que enfadada, iba furiosa, Hermione tomó del brazo a Harry, lo cual, un segundo después, descubrió que había sido un error, ya que esto pareció enfurecer aún más a Ginny.

-¿¿¿Por qué llegas con Ella??? Y ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir ANOCHE???- estaba muy alterada, y debido a los gritos, toda la sala común se había quedado en silencio, observando la escena.

-Ginny… tranquila, puedo explicarlo…

-¡NO TIENES QUE EXPLICARME NADA HARRY!, LO COMPRENDO PERFECTAMENTE, ¡¡¡TÚ Y ESA… PASARON LA NOCHE JUNTOS!!! ¡NO HAY QUE SER UN GENIO PARA SABERLO!

-¡Ginny! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿es que no confías en mí?

Ginny no se esperaba esto.

-PUES… ¡PUES CLARO QUE CONFÍO EN TI! ¡ES EN ESTA EN LA QUE NO CONFÍO!

-No la llames así Ginny, su nombre es Hermione- Harry se estaba enfadando, tal vez Ginny se dio cuenta, por que lo siguiente que dijo, lo hizo con voz falsamente tranquila.

-Esta bien Harry, explícame que pasó.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero hacer, pero no aquí, vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo, aquí ya armamos una escenita.

Salieron de la Sala, y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Hermione. Ella, muerta de vergüenza, se fue rápidamente hacia su dormitorio_, "fuera del alcance de tanta gente entrometida"_, pensó con fastidio.

Lo primero que vio al entrar a su dormitorio, fue a Parvati y a Lavander, cuchicheando en la cama de la segunda. Cuando Hermione entró, las dos se quedaron calladas, y con cara de falsa inocencia. Hermione, harta de todo esto, las ignoró y comenzó a preparar sus cosas para darse un baño.

-¿Y bien Hermione?, ¿no piensas darnos tu versión de los hechos?- dijo Parvati fingiendo que acomodaba unas túnicas.

-¿Versión de qué, disculpa?

-¡Vamos Hermione!, no finjas, sabemos que no llegaste al dormitorio anoche, y por lo que oímos, Harry tampoco llegó al suyo…

-¡Ah!... respecto a eso no hay nada que decir, somos buenos amigos, nada más. Saquen sus conclusiones, se ve que son muy buenas para eso.- añadió con gesto despectivo y salió del dormitorio, dejando otra vez a Parvati y Lavander susurrando a sus espaldas.

Curiosamente, todo lo que pasó, no le molestó en absoluto, estaba bien con Harry, y para ella, eso era lo único que importaba. Estaba dándose un largo baño, en el baño de los prefectos mientras meditaba… Últimamente algo no estaba bien con ella, había algo que la incomodaba, como una espina clavada en un lugar que no podía encontrar… Sin embargo todo estaba aparentemente bien, es decir, en la escuela iba igual que siempre (excelente, es decir), su familia estaba bien, los amigos también, había resuelto todo… No lo entendía…

_-Basta Hermione deja de darle vueltas al asunto, mejor concéntrate en las clases y olvídate de las tonterías._

Abrió el grifo de el gel con aroma a fresas, y se preguntó si a Harry le gustaría ese aroma… _¿y qué más da si le gusta o no? ¿Acaso te importa eso? En serio Hermione, no te entiendo…_

Salió del baño un poco más relajada y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Lo primero que notó fue que Harry no estaba ahí, se acercó a Ron y le dio los buenos días.

-Buenos para algunos, Hermione, ¿viste a Ginny en la mañana? Parecía que iba a matar a alguien…- respondió Ron. Hermione no podía creer lo distraído que era a veces.

-Tal vez será por que Harry y yo pasamos la noche en la sala de los Menesteres.

Esta vez fue jugo de naranja lo que vació Ron sobre la mitad de la mesa

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!???

-¡¡¡Ronald!!! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!, voy a quedar toda pegajosa…- gritó Hermione, furiosa

-¡Hermione Granger, explícame por favor lo que acabas de decir!

-No tiene nada de interesante Ron, a Harry y a mí se nos fue el tiempo de tanto que hablamos…- Ron soltó un bufido de incredulidad- ¡Es verdad! Acaso nos crees capaz de… es decir… ¡él esta saliendo con tu hermana Ron!- y sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago al decir esto.

-Tienes razón, pero mira que pasarse toda la noche hablando…

-No seas estúpido Ronald, no fue toda la noche, pero cuando quisimos salir, ya era muy tarde, y no nos quisimos arriesgar a que la profesora McGonagall nos descubriera.

-Si claro, y yo soy Merlín- murmuró Ron por lo bajo.

-¿Perdona?

-Nada Hermione, que Harry le va deber una buena explicación a Ginny…

-No lo creo, si Ginny confía en Harry deberá creerle sin dudas ¿no?

-Probablemente… ¡pero no me dirás que parece muy extraño que ninguno de los dos llegara a dormir Herms!

-A mi me parece de lo más natural… somos dos amigos, a los que se nos fue la mano en la plática, eso es todo

-Lo que tú digas Hermione, lo que tú digas-exclamó con sarcasmo el pelirrojo

----------------------------------------------

Se encontraban en un aula vacía, habían salido de la Sala Común rápidamente, y durante el transcurso de la sala al aula, no habían cruzado palabra

-A ver, Harry, soy toda oídos-dijo Ginny, cruzándose de brazos y aparentado serenidad. Había llegado muy lejos, como para arruinarlo todo solo por un "incidente". Años tratando de que el chico de lentes se fijara en ella… no iba dejar que sabelotodo Granger lo echara a perder.

-Verás Ginny…- Harry había estado pensando todo el camino, que le iba a decir a la pelirroja. Por una parte sabía que no había pasado nada entre él y Hermione, y por otra (una parte algo loca en su cabeza) pensaba que los dos habían sentido algo más que profunda amistad la pasada noche… Desechando por completo la segunda idea, siguió- como sabrás Hermione y yo, hemos tenido una serie de problemas últimamente, así que decidimos aclarar ciertos puntos… y pues… creo que platicamos tanto, que perdimos la noción del tiempo, y tuvimos que quedarnos escondidos hasta hoy en la mañana, para evitar que nos castigaran, o quitaran puntos…

-¿Y donde se escondieron?

-Este… precisamente en esta aula- mintió rápidamente. ¿Por qué le había mentido? Tal vez se debiera a que hasta entonces, él y Ginny habían estado usando esa sala para asuntos… bueno, no la usaban para hablar, y si le mencionaba que había pasado ahí la noche con Hermione… seguro que ya no le creería.

-Ya veo…

-¿me crees, cierto Gin?

Ginny se quedó meditándolo unos momentos, por supuesto que no le creía, sabía que Hermione, lo había arrastrado hacia ahí. Fue entonces cuando su mente empezó a idear como sacar provecho de todo este asunto-Claro que te creo Harry, es solo que me puse muy nerviosa…- ensayó un sollozo- pensé… ¡pensé que yo era alguien importante para ti!, pero ahora lo estoy dudando- se tapó la cara con las manos, para que no se notara que estaba actuando.

-¡Ginny! ¡Por supuesto que eres importante para mí! Y mucho…- Harry se sentía muy culpable, Ginny no había hecho malo, tenía razón al sentirse mal, y Harry, bueno el no se explicaba por qué sentía remordimientos, si el no había hecho nada tampoco.-Ginny, no quiero que dudes de mí, no quiero que pienses que no eres nada en mi vida, Ginny, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- No sabía de donde rayos había salido eso, tal vez fuera la culpabilidad sin razones que sentía, tal vez fuera el hecho de ver a Ginny tan destrozada, el no lo sabía, solo lo había dicho.

-¡Oh Harry! ¿Lo dices en serio?- _Al menos la tonta de Hermione sirvió para algo…_

-¡Claro Gin!- no sentía entusiasmo… de hecho no sentía nada en esos momentos ya que ignoraba esa extraña sensación de estar haciendo algo imprudente.

-¡Ay, Harry!, ¡por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia!- y dicho esto, lo beso.

Harry correspondió el beso, algo aturdido, todo había pasado tan rápido…

--------------------------------------------

Hermione empezaba a preocuparse, Harry no solo había faltado al desayuno, sino que también se perdió la clase de Herbología. Cuando se dirigía a Transformaciones, lo vio corriendo en dirección al aula, iba muy despeinado, y traía la camisa desfajada. Hermione no pudo evitarlo, estaba pensando lo peor… y otra vez tuvo esa estúpida sensación de desmayo.

-Harry, ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia

-Yo… pues yo… Bueno Hermione, como tú dijiste, ¿acaso te tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago y dejo de hacer?

-No, Harry… claro que no… es que, estaba algo preocupada- dijo nerviosamente

-Pues creo que deberías preocuparte por tus asuntos- contestó con brusquedad, mientras se acomodaba el uniforme

Hermione se sentía fatal, Harry jamás había estado tan seco y grosero con ella. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

-Bien Harry, discúlpame

-Si, claro no te molestes- y sin siquiera verla, entró al aula.

Ya en el salón, Hermione se dirigía hacia su banco habitual, pero entonces vio que un chico le hacía señas y señalaba una silla continua a la de él. Era Anthony, volteó hacia a Harry, el ya estaba acomodando su mochila junto a su banco. Algo la ataba a él, sentía un enojo enorme, y al mismo tiempo sentía la necesidad masoquista de estar a su lado. Hizo una seña a Anthony para que no se molestara y se dirigió hacia Harry.

Echó una mirada a Anthony, y hasta a esa distancia se veía su cara de tristeza. Sintió pena por él… es más, ni siquiera ella entendía por que no le prestaba la mínima atención al chico.

La clase pasó con total normalidad, trabajaron, hicieron ejercicios y les pusieron deberes, pero Hermione no pasó desapercibido que Harry ni siquiera la volteaba a ver, ni le dirigía la palabra.

A la hora del almuerzo, los dos en sillas contiguas, comían en silencio… Era un silencio incómodo, pesado. Hermione no lo podía tolerar, ¿acaso no recordaba la charla de la noche anterior?.

-Y… ¿qué tal tu mañana, Harry?

-Bien.

-mmm… ¿hay algo interesante que quieras contarme?

-No.

-Bien, Harry no se tú, pero yo ya me cansé de este juego, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

-A mi no me pasa nada, ¡eres tú, y tu odiosa manía de querer estar metida en mi vida!

-¡Vale, pues si eso es lo que piensas me voy, y te evitaré la pena de tener que convivir conmigo!

Y dicho esto salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor, nadie lo notó, pero tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

**Y fue todo por hoy queridos lectores… Gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad aprecio mucho que les este gustando la historia, y de regalo yo les pido muchos y muchos más reviews xD. Yo se los responderé con la mayor brevedad posible!!!**

**Nuevamente ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!**

_**Nathalie**_


	7. Dandome una oportunidad

Capítulo 7

**Dándome una oportunidad.**

Se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, en el dormitorio de las chicas. Le había afectado muchísimo la actitud de Harry. Tanto, que había faltado al almuerzo, y de paso a la clase de Historia de Magia. No le importaba. En esos momentos solo quería estar sola.

No entendía por que se estaba comportando así, Hermione Granger jamás habría faltado a una clase, Hermione Granger nunca se dejaba intimidar por otra persona. ¿Dónde quedó esa chica? Por que la nueva Hermione se estaba comportando como una tonta enamorada.

Se levantó y caminó hacia su baúl, busco entre sus cosas y encontró lo que buscaba. Era un reproductor de música, le había hecho un encantamiento anti-magia para que pudiera funcionar dentro del castillo. Era algo muy complicado, pero por supuesto, Hermione Granger lo había logrado. Lo encendió, y escuchó en silencio, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
(Cuando das lo mejor de ti pero no tienes exito)_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need  
(Cuando obtienes lo que quieres pero no lo que necesitas )_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep _

_(Cuando te sientes muy casado pero no puedes dormir)  
Stuck in reverse   
(Estancado en reversa )_

When the tears come streaming down your face 

_(Cuando las lágrimas vienen cayendo por tu cara)  
When you lose something you can't replace  
(Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes remplazar)_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
(Cuando amas a alguien pero se desperdicia)_

_Could it be worse?  
(¿Podría ser peor?)  
Lights will guide you home  
(Las luces te guiaran a tu hogar)_

_And ignite your bones  
(Y encenderán tus huesos)_

_And I will try to fix you  
(Y yo trataré de arreglarte )_

And high up above or down below 

_(Muy alto arriba o muy bajo abajo)  
When you're too in love to let it go _

_(Cuando estas muy enamorado como para olvidarte)  
If you never try, then you'll never know _

_(Si nunca tratas entonces nunca lo sabrás )  
Just what you're worth _

_(Solo mira y aprende )_

Lights will guide you home 

_(Las luces te guiaran a tu hogar)  
And ignite your bones  
(Y encenderán tus huesos)_

_And I will try to fix you  
(Y yo trataré de arreglarte)  
_

_Tears stream down your face _

_(Las lagrimas vienen cayendo por tu cara )  
When you lose something you cannot replace   
(Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes remplazar )  
Tears stream down your face  
(Las lagrimas viene cayendo por tu cara )_

_And I...  
(y yo...)  
_  
No sabía por que, no podría explicarlo ni en un millón de años, pero esa melodía, le había hecho abrir los ojos. Desgraciadamente, como muy pocas veces solía hacerlo, capto mal el mensaje.

Harry se encontraba en el gran comedor, y como muchas veces en el pasado, era el blanco de miradas e incesables cuchicheos.

No sabía como, pero "alguien" había corrido la voz de su noviazgo con Ginny. Esto le fastidiaba mucho, y no sabía por qué. Además, para agregarle algo más a sus numerosas preocupaciones, no había visto a Hermione desde su desastrosa clase de Transformaciones, y esto le extrañaba mucho, ya que ella jamás se perdía una clase. Había sido muy grosero con ella, y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de disculparse, ella no tenía la culpa de sus actos imprudentes.

A la mitad de todos estos pensamientos, llego Ron, este, no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana, por que se había dado cuenta de lo mal que había tratado a Hermione.

-¿Y bien, "señor ataques de histeria", ya pensaste en lo que hiciste?- dijo Ron, en tono de madre ejemplar.

-Basta Ron, no tengo cinco años- respondió Harry, bastante molesto.

-Mira, ni Hermione ni yo, tenemos la culpa de tu mal humor, no se por que te comportaste así con ella, pero creo que le debes una buena disculpa. Guardó silencio, esperando el contraataque de Harry. Sin embargo, este, agachó la cabeza y respondió abatido

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?-dijo extrañado- ¿y por qué no has hecho nada al respecto?

-No se donde esta Ron, sabes bien que faltó al almuerzo y a la última clase

-Tienes razón, me pregunto donde estará…

Su pregunta fue respondida casi al instante.

Hermione entró en ese momento del brazo de un muchacho alto y guapo. Era Anthony Goldstein, un chico que si a Harry no le fallaba la memoria, había pertenecido al ED. Hermione parecía muy contenta, y Anthony le miraba como si fuera la última mujer en este mundo.

Harry sintió una quemazón interna, no sabía por qué, pero quería ir rumbo a ellos y pegarle un fuerte puñetazo al chico que acompañaba a su mejor amiga.

Hermione se despidió de su acompañante dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego, ruborizada caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Dirigió una mirada para localizar a sus amigos. Harry, aún con un tremendo coraje en el estómago, le hizo una seña con la mano.

Hermione lo vio por un instante, y rápidamente fue a sentarse con Neville, al otro extremo de la mesa. Harry le dirigió una mirada a Ron, extrañado, pero el pelirrojo ponía toda su atención en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Harry siguió la mirada de su amigo, y con gran sorpresa descubrió que Ron observaba a Luna Lovegood.

-¿Así que ese es tu asunto pendiente Ron? Jajaja vaya, vaya, Luna Lovegood…- dijo Harry, en tono burlón

-No se de que hablas, idiota.- respondió Ron, con las orejas coloradas.

-Vamos Ron, ¿de que te avergüenzas?, salir con Luna no tiene nada de malo…

-Pero Harry, ¿qué va a decir la gente?- dijo el pelirrojo, con el rostro abatido.

-¿y qué más da?, si la quieres, que a ti no te importe la opinión de los demás Ron

-Tienes razón… pero, después de tantas chicas… ¿crees que me tome en serio?-

-¡Claro! El problema es que tú la tomes en serio.

-Creo que estoy enamorado, Harry. –Murmuró el pelirrojo, levantándose y saliendo del Gran Comedor.

-_¡Vaya locura en estas dos semanas!_- pensó Harry.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el lado izquierdo de la mesa, Hermione charlaba alegremente con Neville, se preguntó si estaría muy molesta con él. _Pues claro que si, idiota, mira como la trataste, no la culpes si no te vuelve a dirigir la palabra…_

Se levantó y abatido salió rumbo a la torre Gryffindor.

El último viernes de clases, Harry se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en su cama. El dormitorio se encontraba vació. Él se había quedado con el pretexto de que prepararía su baúl para mañana. Pero en realidad lo que quería era estar solo y pensar. Hacía dos días que Hermione no le dirigía la palabra, y peor aún, en dos ocasiones, se la había topado charlando animadamente con Anthony. Debía hacer algo al respecto, decidido, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la sala común.

La vio sentada, escribiendo, muy concentrada en su misterioso libro negro. Se acercó lentamente y le tocó el hombro.

-¿Hermione, tienes un segundo?

-¡Ah! ¡Vaya manía la tuya Harry!. ¿Acaso no puedes ser menos misterioso?- respondió, mientras cerraba rápidamente su libro.

Harry suspiró aliviado, al menos no lo había mandado a freír espárragos

-Mira Hermione… yo… no se por donde empezar, es decir… quiero disculparme por mi actitud de el otro día… Me comporté como un maniaco y pues… si… lo siento- masculló realmente apenado

-Mmm… la verdad es que me enfadé muchísimo Harry, no debiste comportarte así conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa de tu genio.

-Lo se, Hermione, perdóname por favor- dijo tomando sus manos con las de ella.

_¡Demonios!, aquí estoy otra vez, con esta estúpida sensación de desmayo…_

-Si, claro que te perdono Harry, pero ten cuidado…- añadió con dramatismo la castaña.

-Jaja, claro que lo tendré madame.- dijo soltando delicadamente sus manos

-Bien.

-¿Hermione? ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Pues ya hiciste dos, pero te daré permiso para una tercera- dijo falsamente maliciosa

-¿qué hay entre tú y Anthony?- preguntó, mirándola firmemente a los ojos.

Hermione se sintió extraña, no recordaba haber tenido antes una conversación de algún chico con Harry, sencillamente, a ninguno de los dos le interesaba la vida amorosa del otro, o tal vez, se debiera a que ninguno de los dos había tenido vida amorosa desde que se hicieron tan cercanos.

-Pues… hasta ahora somos buenos amigos

-Y… ¿tiene alguna oportunidad contigo?- preguntó con mucho interés Harry.

-Tal vez, es muy agradable conmigo

-Ya veo…

-Y a propósito, ¿Qué tal las cosas con Ginny?

-Bien, quiero decir, es mi novia.- dijo parcamente el pelinegro.

-Vaya, que bien…- contestó Hermione, sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de llorar, por suerte cierta pelirroja hizo "oportunamente" su aparición.

-¿Harry? ¿Listo para irnos a cenar, amor?- dijo Ginny, en voz exageradamente alta, como para asegurarse de que en cada rincón de la sala la oyeran.

-Si, Gin, vamos- respondió Harry con voz de hastío, detalle que notó perfectamente Hermione.

-Nos vemos luego, Harry.- murmuró Hermione, y se levantó para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione y Ginny se dirigían hacia los carruajes para llegar a Hogsmeade, ya que ahí los recogerían los señores Weasley y Granger, respectivamente.

-Esperen un segundo- dijo Ron, y corrió apresuradamente a despedirse de la rubia Luna.

-¿Por qué hace eso Ron, Harry?- preguntó Hermine extrañada

-Luego te explico, Hermione- dijo Harry, quién estaba bastante ofuscado, Ginny lo sujetaba del brazo como si Harry se le fuera a escapar. Para colmo, cada vez que intentaba hablar con Hermione, Ginny lo agarraba con más fuerza.

-Ginny, cielo ¿te importa si voy y me despido de Hagrid?- preguntó el pelinegro, con una voz bastante enfadada

-Eh…claro, te espero en el carruaje amor.-contestó temerosa la pelirroja

-¡Harry!, por un momento creí que no te despedirías muchacho…- gritó el semigigante, cuando lo vio acercarse

-mmm… estaba algo distraido.

-Esa pequeña pelirroja no te suelta ¿eh amigo?-adivinó el guardabosque, arqueando una ceja

-Las cosas van bien con ella Hagrid- contestó el muchacho, como para convencerse a sí mismo.

-Si bueno, me alegro por ti. Si es lo que en verdad quieres…

-¿A qué te refieres, en concreto?

-Solo te digo que no te dejes llevar solo por las apariencias externas, Harry, es mi único consejo.

-Lo que tú digas Hagrid…-

Le dio un abrazó de despedida y le hizo una seña con la mano, cuando se alejaba.

Subió al carruaje y se dirigieron rumbo al pueblo, durante el trayecto no ocurrió nada interesante, a menos que contara que Ginny había estado derrochando miel con Harry delante de todos.

La actitud de Ginny había estado molestando a Harry, por eso, el pelinegro se bajó rápidamente de carruaje, y buscó con la mirada a los Weasley. Los encontró charlando animadamente con los Granger y la abuela de Neville. Caminaron hacia ellos y se saludaron.

Después de unas veinte ofertas rechazadas de ir a tomar una copa, propuestas por el Señor Weasley, los Granger se despidieron, y lo mismo hizo Hermione.

-Bueno, hasta luego Ron, Ginny… no se preocupen, iré la segunda semana de vacaciones, solo pasaré la navidad en Francia.

_-Bueno, ahora si tengo un pendiente menos-_ pensó la pelirroja menor con ironía

-Estupendo, Hermione- dijo Harry, abrazándola fuertemente.

El abrazo se estaba prolongando excesivamente, pero a ninguno de los dos le molestaba. No fue sino hasta que Ginny carraspeó sonoramente cuando se separaron.

-Vamos Harry, los coches del ministerio están por llegar-dijo.

Debido a que Harry había derrotado al mago Tenebroso el curso pasado, tener coches del ministerio a su disponibilidad era uno de sus muchos privilegios. No le importaba compartir todo con los Weasley, ellos eran su familia, pero la manera en que lo dijo Ginny fue tan vanidosa y con tan grandes aires de importancia, que gustoso hubiera viajado en el autobús noctámbulo.

-Si, claro Gin.- y soltó por completo a Hermione

-Hasta luego, Harry- dijo Hermione alegremente, mientras se subía al coche de sus padres.

-Adiós Hermione…-Tenía la sensación de que se despedía de una parte de su ser.

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan pasado unas muy agradables fiestas… Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, lo que pasa es que andaba de viaje x) ojalá les agrade el capítulo de hoy. Es algo corto… ¡pero los que vienen no! La canción es Fix you, de Coldplay… tardé tiempo en decidir cual debía poner, pero al final esa me convenció!! Amo Coldplay jeje**

**Supongo que volveré a tardarme en actualizar u.u voy a empezar mis exámenes y no voy a tener nada de tiempo (deséenme suerte, por que en serio la necesitaré XD), aunque si veo unos cuantos reviews… ¡tal vez me de un minutito!**


	8. Muy cálidas fiestas

Capítulo 8

**¡Muy cálidas fiestas!**

El transcurso a la Madriguera fue tranquilo, la señora Weasley le dijo a Harry que tenía unas tremendas ojeras, y que llegando a casa, lo primero que haría era ir directo a la cama.

-_Pues claro que tengo ojeras, ¡las dos últimas noches no he dormido pensando en Hermione!_

-Claro, señora Weasley- respondió Harry

-¿Yo también puedo ir a la cama, mamá?- preguntó Ron, fingiendo cansancio

-De eso nada, Ron Weasley, tú tienes que ayudarme con la decoración, ahora solo somos tu padre, Ginny, tú, y yo en casa, así que necesito todas las manos posibles

-Entonces yo también ayudaré Sra. Weasley.- dijo Harry, de inmediato

-Siempre tan dulce, Harry- añadió Molly, haciéndole un gesto cariñoso, revolviendo su indomable cabello negro.

Llegaron a la Madriguera al cabo de una hora. Subieron a acomodar el equipaje y a quitarse el uniforme. Harry dormiría en la habitación de Percy, ya que éste, seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a su familia. Se había ganado el título de "El idiota mayor" por parte de todos sus hermanos.

A pesar de que hacía dos años que Percy no pisaba su recámara, esta seguía con un tremendo orden, que intimidaba a quién entraba. Harry se despojó el uniforme y se puso un cómodo pantalón de mezclilla y uno de los tantos suéters que le había tejido la señora Weasley. Se recostó sobre la cama por unos minutos, rápidamente su pensamiento fue a parar sobre ella. Sobre su castaña amiga. Deseó de verdad que estuviera a su lado.

-_Basta, Harry, ella esta con su familia, disfrutando de sus vacaciones como debe de ser, en FAMILIA._

Bajó a la pequeña sala de estar cuando, Ron y el señor Weasley estaba colocando el pino de navidad. A pesar de todos los nefastos pensamientos que había tenido en la recámara de Percy, Harry se sintió en casa. Estaba tremendamente agradecido por todas las cosas que le brindaban los Weasley. Una familia, calor de hogar y unas vacaciones normales. En esos momentos sintió que su noviazgo con Ginny era algo bueno, es decir, esto lo acercaba un poco más a su familia preferida. Tal vez fue eso lo que lo llevó a ir a la cocina, donde la pelirroja acomodaba los platos. La abrazó por atrás y le susurró al oído.

-Te quiero mucho, Gin- Ginny, sorprendida, giró para ponerse cara a cara con él.

-Yo también Harry, ¿pero a qué se debe tanto cariño?, hace poco estabas muy seco conmigo…

-Lo siento mucho Ginny, es solo qué, como dijo tu mamá, estaba algo cansado

-Bueno, si es así, te creo- y lo besó fugazmente.

-Bien, iré a ayudarle a tu hermano, lo último que oí fue que quebró tres esferas

-Jajaja, esta bien Harry.

Entró a la sala, justo a tiempo para ayudar a Ron, ya que a éste se le estaba viniendo encima el árbol de navidad

-¡Vaya!, se veía menos pesado…- mascullo Ron, debajo de un sinfín de ramas de pino.

-No todo es lo que aparenta, Ron- dijo Harry, mientras ayudaba al pelirrojo

Después de limpiar y decorar toda la casa, los cuatro Weasley y Harry, salieron al jardín, para ver el fruto de su trabajo.

La Madriguera estaba irreconocible, por todo el patio brillaban numerosas hadas encantadas, todos los árboles tenían esferas colgadas, y en el jardín no había ni un solo gnomo.

Por dentro todo estaba lleno de escarcha y luces de colores mágicas de los sortilegios Weasley. De las puertas colgaba muérdago, y en las paredes había varios adornos de Santa Claus. Ginny había adornado todo con estrellas doradas que brillaban y cantaban si les dabas un golpecito con la varita.

-Bueno, la verdad quedó bastante bien.- dijo agotada la Señora Weasley- ahora a preparar la cena…

-¿quiere ayuda, señora Weasley?- preguntó de inmediato Harry

-No te preocupes, Harry cielo, no tardaré mucho, recuerda que solo somos cinco. Pueden subir a descansar un momento.

-¿Te apetece una partida de Ajedrez Mágico, Harry?- preguntó Ron

-De acuerdo.

Subieron a la habitación de Ron, en el ático se escuchaban los villancicos que cantaba el espíritu que habitaba ahí.

-Es una molestia- dijo Ron, fastidiado- parece que las festividades le entusiasman demasiado

-¡Vamos Ron!, ¿dónde esta tu espíritu navideño?

-Cazando snorckuaks arrugados o algo así.

-Jajaja, vaya Ron, en verdad estas enamorado, amigo. Nunca pensé verte así.

-No, es solo que, bueno Harry, no te vayas a burlar, pero Luna, bueno ya se que esta loca y eso… pero además es diferente, es divertida, alegre, soñadora…- Ron, se detuvo en las escaleras y desenfocó por un momento la vista. Harry le concedió cinco segundos de embobamiento.

-¿Ron?

-¿Eh?- dijo distraído

-¿podemos seguir? Tenemos una partida pendiente…

-Ah si, vamos…- Harry, se partía de risa por dentro. Cuando viniera Hermione, se lo contaría todo. _Hermione_- Pensó Harry- _la hecho tanto de menos._

A cientos de kilómetros de ahí, una chica castaña, pensaba también en su amigo.

------

La cena de la señora Weasley estuvo deliciosa, como siempre. Cenaron en la cocina, ya que eran muy pocos. Harry comió hasta que no pudo más, y charló un rato con el señor Weasley, de muggles, por supuesto.

-No lo entiendo, ¿es el cartero o el buzón quien se come las cartas?-preguntó Arthur, sumamente confundido.

Cuando terminaron, todos se sentían muy adormilados. Harry estaba agotado, lo único que quería era irse a la cama. Se despidió de todos y subió a la habitación de Percy.

--------

Levaba unas pocas horas durmiendo, cuando sintió que alguien entraba a su habitación. Se levantó de golpe y vio que era Ginny. La pelirroja se sentó en la cama.

-¿Ginny? ¿qué sucede? ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Te amo, Harry. Desde que me salvaste de la cámara de los secretos, siempre has sido mi sueño, el chico de mi vida.- y sin más empezó a besarlo

Harry estaba en shock, no sabía ni que decirle a Ginny, lo que había dicho era una confesión muy profunda, pero desgraciadamente Harry aún no sentía lo mismo por ella.

-Ginny espera, yo… no estoy seguro… es decir, esto empezó tan rápido…- dijo Harry, por debajo de la pelirroja.

-Empezó por que era el destino, Harry, desde siempre- la seguridad de Ginny era contagiosa.

Ginny empezó a desabotonarle el pijama. Harry estaba en un debate interno, sabía que eso no estaba bien, que debían esperar a conocerse más, pero los besos de Ginny le nublaban la razón. Comenzó a besar el cuello de la pelirroja, mientras ella le desprendía de la ropa que le quedaba. Él no tardó en imitarla, el cuerpo de Ginny, ahora desnudo, lo invitaba a probarlo. Estaba muy linda, pálida y temblando ligeramente a causa del frío. Muy pronto dejaría de temblar. Pensó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero Ginny había empezado a explorar su cuerpo con sus delicadas manos.

La tentación fue muy grande…

------

Harry se despertó a causa del frío, Ginny, antes de irse de la habitación, lo había cobijado con una manta, pero se encontraba completamente desnudo. Recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaron a la mente rápidamente, no quiso pensar en eso, solo conseguía confundirse más. Había disfrutado de la compañía de Ginny, pero igual sentía que todo era un tremendo error. Se levantó, vistió y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días, Harry cariño ¿qué tal dormiste?- preguntó la señora Weasley, en cuanto Harry entró a la cocina.

-Muy bien, señora Weasley- murmuró Harry, bajando la vista, ruborizado. De ninguna manera quería que la señora Weasley se enterara de lo que había pasado la noche anterior con su pequeña hija.

-Estupendo, anda ven y sírvete algunas tostadas

-Gracias-

En ese instante entraron Ron y Ginny, el primero, fresco como una lechuga, la segunda con expresión cancina.

-Ginny, tienes mal aspecto, ¿te desvelaste anoche?- le reprendió su madre, al observar detenidamente a su hija.

-No, mamá, lo que pasa es que es muy temprano…- justificó Ginny, mirando a Harry de reojo.

-Bien, entonces desayuna rápido que tenemos mucho trabajo hoy, mañana llegan Bill y Charlie, y tenemos que tener todo listo.

-De acuerdo

-¿mdonmde efstá papfá?- preguntó Ron, con la boca llena de avena

-¡Ronald! ¡No hables con la boca llena!- dijo severamente la señora Weasley

-Lo siento, ¿dónde esta papá?

-Tuvo que irse temprano al ministerio, al parecer encontraron un buzón corriendo por todo Londres…

Los chicos y la señora Weasley rieron al imaginarse a los muggles escandalizados por el buzón andante. Pasaron el resto del día aseando y acomodando toda clase de cachivaches, cosas que solo la familia Weasley podía tener.

Se encontraban solos en la sala, Ginny alegaba no sabía que cosas de lo que se iba a poner en la noche, Harry solo pensaba en cuando vería a Hermione. Necesitaba su ayuda, se encontraba muy confundido. Ginny actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero a él no le resultaba tan fácil.

-¿Harry? ¡Llevo diez minutos preguntándote que qué color te gusta más, rojo o azul!

-¿Eh?, no lo sé Gin, los dos te quedan bien.- sencillamente a él no le podía importar menos eso.

-Bien-Ginny intuyó la falta de interés por parte de su novio y decidió cambiar de tema

-Y Harry… ¿cuándo le dirás a mis padres que estamos saliendo?

-¿Perdón?

-dije que…

-Si lo escuché Ginny, pero… ¿no te parece que es algo precipitado?

-Oficialmente llevamos saliendo casi dos semanas, ya es tiempo de que pienses en eso Harry…

Harry estaba completamente aturdido, decirle a los Weasley que estaba saliendo con su hija menor no era uno de sus propósitos de año nuevo… Además se sentía presionado por Ginny, completamente, ¿es qué no entendía que iban demasiado rápido? ¿qué el solo tenía diecisiete años? _Este noviazgo tiene toda la pinta de compromiso matrimonial_, pensó alarmado

-Mira Ginny, yo se que nos estamos llevando bien (bueno, muy bien , a decir verdad) pero no creo que debamos precipitarnos, es decir, deberíamos esperar un tiempo, ¿no crees?, por favor, deja que me salga del interior-añadió, tomándole la mano.

-Como tú quieras, cielo- dijo dándole un leve beso.

-Potter, si no quieres que los Weasley te caigan encima, evita hacer eso en la sala- dijo la voz de Ron desde la puerta.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo Ronald.- dijo la pelirroja, molesta por la interrupción.

-Bien, entonces dejemos el asunto en manos de Bill o de Charlie, que acaban de llegar.

-Creo que debemos ir a saludar Gin- dijo rápidamente Harry, y se levantó con agilidad.

_Si no lo conociera, diría que se puso feliz por la interrupción_- pensó Ron, divertido.

Pasaron una noche de navidad fabulosa. La cena consistió en tres grandes pavos y montones de ensaladas y entremeses. Comieron hasta reventar, charlaron y después salieron al patio a contemplar los fuegos artificiales que habían traído Fred y George de su tienda de trucos mágicos. Entraron a la sala a tomar una taza de café y charlar antes de irse a dormir.

Bill había traído a Fleur, cosa que molestó mucho a Ginny, ya que Fleur le robaba con creces el puesto de "reina de la casa", claro que solo Ron comentaba esto, y Harry afirmaba esa declaración con su silencio.

En esos momentos los dos tortolitos estaba acurrucados en un sillón de la sala. Ginny los miraba y volteaba a ver a Harry, como dándole a entender que quería hacer lo mismo. Él solo se volteaba a charlar con Ron.

El señor Weasley se había sobrepasado un poco con el vino en la cena y por esto encendió un viejo estéreo para sacar a bailar a la señora Weasley. Ésta, roja de vergüenza aceptó la mano que le ofrecía su marido.

Fred y George aduciendo que no querían ver esa "escena" se despidieron y desaparecieron con gran velocidad.

Bill y Charlie sacaron a bailar a sus respectivas parejas, la novia de Charlie era muy guapa, alta, blanca y rubia. Harry había platicado un rato con ella durante la cena, y por lo que le comentó sabía que trabajaba en el departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, en el ministerio, tratando con los experimentos ilegales. Adivinó enseguida que era lo que Charlie había visto en ella, se notaba mucho que le encantaba la aventura.

Harry miró a Ginny, sabía que si no bailaba con ella, la sacaría de sus casillas. No le había prestado atención en toda la noche, así que abatido le dijo:

-Ejem… Gin, ¿quieres bailar?- preguntó nervioso

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías Harry.- dijo la pelirroja, levantándose.

La tomó de la cintura y ella rodeó su cuello, sonaba una canción lenta, monótona, enseguida identificó la voz del cantante. Había pasado cuatro horas seguidas, contra su voluntad, escuchando con Hermione su disco, camino a Hogwarts. Ron se había marchado con una de sus muchas citas. Era de James Blunt, un famoso mago que hechizaba sus canciones para que tanto magos como muggles, se sintieran tremendamente identificados con la letra al momento de escucharla.

-_lo curioso_-mencionó entusiasmada-_es que muchas personas pueden escuchar la melodía diferente, ¡aunque sea la misma letra!, va acorde a tus emociones, Harry_- había dicho la castaña.

-_No lo entiendo…_

-_Mira, dime qué escuchas_- respondió pacientemente

-_Es algo romántico, algo de ver a la persona indicada_- contestó Harry, prestándole atención a la letra.

-_Bien, yo escucho, algo de observar atentamente para encontrar el amor_.- musitó Hermione, con los ojos cerrados

-_Pues no estoy seguro de que funcione, Herms-_ dijo el chico, escéptico

-_Entonces solo déjate llevar por la música_

Hermione lo idolatraba, _Hermione, te extraño_.

_How I wish I could surrender my soul;  
_(Como desearía poder rendir mi alma,)

_Shed the clothes that become my skin;  
_(Soltar las ropas que llegan a ser mi piel,)

_See the liar that burns within my needing._

(Ver al mentiroso quemarse dentro de mi necesidad, )  
_How I wish I´d chosen darkness from cold. _

(Como deseo elegir la oscuridad del frío,)  
_How I wish I had screamed out loud,  
_(Como desearía haber chillado fuera fuerte, )  
_Instead I´ve found no meaning.  
_(Donde yo no he encontrado aun sentido)_I guess it´s time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
_(Adivino que es el momento de correr lejos, muy lejos; encontrar consuelo en el dolor,)

_All pleasure´s the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
_(todos los placeres son iguales: sólo me mantienen alejado del dolor. )  
_Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
_(Esconde mi forma real, como Dorian Gray.)

_I´ve heard what they say, but I´m not here for trouble.  
_(He oído lo que ellos dicen, pero no estoy aquí para tener problemas)

_It´s more than just words: it´s just tears and rain.  
_(Es más que solo palabras, es solo lágrimas y lluvia)

_How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind;  
_(Como desearía caminar a través de las puertas de mi mente,)

_Hold memory close at hand,  
_(Mantener la memoria cerrada en la mano)

_Help me understand the years.  
_(Ayudame a entender los años)

_How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell.  
_(Como desearía poder escoger entre el cielo y el infierno)

_How I wish I would save my soul.  
_(Como desearía salvar mi alma)

_I´m so cold from fear.  
_(Soy bastante frío al miedo)

_ I guess it´s time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
_(Adivino que es el momento de correr lejos, muy lejos; encontrar consuelo en el dolor,)

_All pleasure´s the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
_(todos los placeres son iguales: sólo me mantienen alejado del dolor. )  
_Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
_(Esconde mi forma real, como Dorian Gray.)

_I´ve heard what they say, but I´m not here for trouble.  
_(He oído lo que ellos dicen, pero no estoy aquí para tener problemas)

_It´s more than just words: it´s just tears and rain.  
_(Es más que solo palabras, es solo lágrimas y lluvia)

En ese instante Harry soltó a Ginny, no debía estar ahí, con ella. Se sintió incómodo, buscó con la mirada a Ron, y vio que este ya se había marchado. Se disponía a irse, cuando Ginny llamó la atención de todos, aclarándose la garganta.

-Ejem, EJEM. Quiero anunciarle a todos los presentes, que Harry y yo, somos novios.

----------

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de esta, su historia. La canción es de James Blunt se llama Tears and rain, si gustan darle un efecto realista a la escena, podrían bajarla ya que es buenísima.**

**El capítulo de hoy esta dedicado a mi amiga, (o más bien hermana) Perla jaja ojala que cuando termine de leer la historia siga pensando que tengo algo de cordura x)**

**Espero que me den sus opiniones con montones de reviews **

**Saludos!! **

**Nathalie**


	9. Una apuesta brillante

Capítulo 9

**Una apuesta brillante.**

Pasaron unos días desde el papelón que tuvo que hacer Harry, frente a los Weasley mayores. En realidad tenía que admitir que no fue tan malo. El señor y la señora Weasley se mostraron sorprendidos al principio, pero después se alegraron.

Bill y Charlie aplaudieron y de dieron a Harry unas palmadas en la espalda. Todo esto hubiera sido maravilloso, si Harry hubiera querido presentar el noviazgo frente los Weasley.

**Flash Back**

-Ginny, explícame por favor ¿por qué hiciste esto?-preguntó Harry, bastante molesto, en la habitación de Percy, la había llevado hasta ahí después de el "anuncio".

Se encontraban de pie, al lado del escritorio en el que Percy, había realizado montones de ensayos.

-¡Ay, Harry!, No entiendo por qué te pones así, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Te pedí tiempo Gin, fue todo lo que te pedí… y veo que no pudiste otorgármelo.- respondió Harry, de manera cortante.

-¿es que no entiendes Harry?, tú y yo estaremos juntos… no hay problema con que mis padres lo sepan, cariño- razonó Ginny, acercándose a él y abrazándolo.

-No…- Harry se separó de ella- no, Ginny, esto… no puede seguir así, es demasiado rápido, yo…

-¿es qué no te he dado pruebas de mi amor por ti, Harry?- alegó Ginny, con los ojos llorosos

-Si, Gin, pero…- claro que no dudaba de sus pruebas, el verdadero problema es que él era, el que no estaba seguro.

-¿entonces?, ¿por qué dudas de esto?- empezaba a besarlo, Harry sabía que perdería la concentración de su enfado de un momento a otro.

-Ginny, espera… ¿no ves a lo que me refiero? Espera…-Ginny había comenzado a desabotonarle la camisa, y en esos momentos la pelirroja atacaba su cuello.

-Dime que me vaya, Harry, dímelo y no volveré a molestarte…- le susurró la pelirroja en su oído.

-No quiero que te vayas, Gin- ¿¿él había dicho eso?? Definitivamente algo tenían los besos de Ginny, que derretían su sentido común.

-Eso es todo lo que quería oír…- y lo condujo lentamente hacia la cama.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Se encontraba jugando con Ron y Ginny al snap explosivo cuando la señora Weasley entró a la habitación

-Harry, cariño, aquí esta tu túnica de gala para el baile de año nuevo. En cuanto a ustedes dos, mañana iremos al callejón Diagon a comprar también sus túnicas.

-Pero yo ya tengo túnica de gala mamá- protestó Ron, en su descuido, explotó toda la torre de barajas

-Debes estar bromeando, Ron, ya te queda unos diez centímetros más corta…

Ahora no había problemas con el dinero, al señor Weasley lo habían ascendido varias veces desde la caída de Voldemort. Ahora los invitaban a bailes y eventos importantes de ministerio, como el Tradicional Baile de Año Nuevo, y a pesar de esto, los Weasley seguían siendo las mismas bondadosas personas. Por eso Harry los quería tanto.

-Esta bien, ¿cuándo llegará Hermione?- preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras juntaba las cartas.

-Probablemente hoy en la noche- respondió Molly, distraída, acomodando calcetines.

Harry sintió que su estómago daba una voltereta. –_Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco.- _pensó asustado.

Inconscientemente se levantó y tomó el ejemplar de "Buscadores: su conquista en el mundo mágico" lo hojeó y encontró lo que buscaba.

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo estas? Espero que estés pasando unas navidades fabulosas. Francia es encantadora en navidad, te sorprendería ver la cantidad de hechizos que estoy aprendiendo… es fantástico. _

_Los extraño muchísimo, a ti y a Ron. Ya los quiero ver, (aunque eso signifique volver a pelear con Ronald). Ojalá te guste tu regalo, lo vi en una librería hace tiempo, e inmediatamente pensé en ti… digo… tú sabes, yo sé que te encanta el quidditch._

_Nos veremos pronto para el baile de Año Nuevo._

_Con cariño, Hermione_

Lo había leído unas veinte veces. En realidad no entendía su comportamiento. ¡En su vida le había interesado tanto Hermione! Ese tema, junto con el de Ginny, le provocaban dolor de cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó de golpe, alguien había entrado y había corrido las cortinas dejando entrar la luz de una manera exagerada.

- ¿Nueve de la mañana y tú en la cama?, definitivamente estas envejeciendo, Harry.- soltó una dulce voz, mientras reía.

La sonrisa que vio Harry le pareció mágica.

-Y tu como siempre estas fresca cual fresa recién cortada, Herms.- contestó frotándose los ojos, medio adormilado.

Lo siguiente que vio, fue una melena castaña cerca de él.

-Te echaba de menos, Harry.

Aspiró su aroma. Era como la vida misma.

-Yo también a ti, Hermione.

-Bien, cuando los tortolitos acaben su cursi reencuentro, podremos bajar todos a desayunar- soltó sarcásticamente Ron, apoyado en la puerta de la habitación

-Que no te oiga Ginny, Ronald, ya compré un vestido para el baile, en verdad deseo poder usarlo- bromeó Hermione, fingiendo temor.

-Jajaja, pues entonces te recomiendo que dejes respirar a Harry. Además me estoy poniendo celoso… ¿no hay abrazo para Ron?- exclamó el pelirrojo, extendiendo los brazos.

Hermione corrió hacia él, le dio un coscorrón y después lo abrazó cariñosamente.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. Había pensado que el abrazo de Hermione había sido especial, es decir, solo para él, pero Hermione, solo lo veía como un amigo…

-_¿Y eso es malo?… digo… ¿por que te preocupa?, tu sabes que Hermione es como tu hermana_-murmuró una voz impertinente en su cabeza.

OOOoooOOO

-¿Harry?, ¿Hermione?, ¿seguro que no les importa tener que esperarnos aquí?- dijo la señora Weasley por tercera vez en la mañana.- Si quieren pueden acompañarnos, y perderse por ahí, se me hace una falta de atención dejarlos aquí, solos…

-No se preocupe señora Weasley, Hermione y yo nos quedaremos aquí mientras ustedes hacen sus compras tranquilos- respondió Harry.

-Bueno, entonces esta bien.

-¿Seguro que no vas, cielo?- preguntó Ginny, recelosa.

-No, Gin. No soporto las compras de ropa.

-Bien, entonces llegaremos para el almuerzo.- contestó la señora Weasley, mientras tomaba su bolso

-De acuerdo.-contestaron los dos.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver Hermione fue la cara de enfado de Ginny. Le produjo un gran placer. Sabía que Ginny se debatía entre sus dos grandes objetivos: la moda, y Harry Potter. Aunque ella no haría nada malo. De hecho, desde Navidad se había estado carteando con Anthony, y ella estaba contenta de haberle dado la oportunidad al chico, a veces era demasiado romántico, pero también dulce. No había sucedido nada desde Krum y de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Harry, sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Ah, no lo se… ¿y si vamos a dar una vuelta al jardín?

-Se me ocurre una idea mejor- comentó mientras la tomaba de la mano.

OOOoooOOO

-¡Harry James Potter!, ¡¡¡SABES QUE NO SOPORTO LAS ALTURAS!!!- gritó horrorizada.

Como siempre, había sucumbido ante el encanto de las esmeraldas de Harry, y este la había conducido hasta su escoba. Ahora, se encontraban volando sobre la Madriguera

-Jajaja, ¡vamos Hermione!, tienes que superar este miedo tarde o temprano…- dijo Harry, por detrás de la chica.

-Harry, lo sabes, me estoy mareando… ¡no me siento bien!, yo…- pero no pudo continuar, Harry la había tomado de la cintura y estaba prácticamente pegado a ella. ¿Era su imaginación, o de repente hacía un calor intenso ahí arriba?

-Vamos Herms, ¿no confías en mí?- murmuró el pelinegro en su oído.

-Claro que sí, pero eso no quita que estemos a veinte metros del suelo…

-¿Y no te produce esto una sensación de libertad grandiosa?

-¿libertad grandiosa?- exclamó confundida

Hermione giró la cara hacia él. Tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba lindísimo, tan pacífico. Desde que Voldemort se había marchado, Harry mostraba una paz interna asombrosa. Era como si se hubiera quitado el peso más importante de su vida de en medio. Se sintió orgullosa de haber estado a su lado, de haberle podido brindar apoyo. Observó su rostro y de repente se sintió más tranquila, a su lado, nada podría pasarle. Cerró los ojos también.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó el chico.

-Creo que sí.

-Bien, desde hace tiempo que te quería enseñar un lugar

Sobrevolaron por el patio de los Weasley, y se dirigieron al lago.

-Wow Harry!, esto se ve increíble.

El agua del lago reflejaba las nubes grises del cielo, dándole un efecto mágico. Harry descendió hasta quedar a unos pocos palmos del agua. Vieron sus rostros reflejados, Hermione le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa por el reflejo.

-¿Lo ves? Nada malo te pasa sobre una escoba…

-No me pasa nada malo, solo por que estás tú.- contestó sin pensar la castaña, desvió la mirada y se sintió una tonta. Su boca la había traicionado.

El chico se quedó pasmado, el comentario de Hermione lo había tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo fue como una señal, un impulso para hacer lo que había pensado desde hacia ya bastante tiempo.

Harry estaba acortando la escasa distancia que separaba sus rostros. Observaba sus labios, era ahora o nunca.

-Tendrás que enseñarme también como se acelera y se frena, Harry , nunca entendí bien esos conceptos- dijo Hermione mientras giraba la cabeza rápidamente.

No supo por que lo había hecho. No era una tonta, sabía lo que Harry había estado apunto de hacer, se reprimió mentalmente por sus actos, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

-De acuerdo Herms.- contestó Harry, sin disimular el tono de decepción en su voz.

OOOoooOOO

-Bueno, ya nos divertimos un rato al estilo Potter. Creo que es hora de un descanso- comentó Hermione, tirándose sobre un sofá en la sala de los Weasley y cerrando los ojos, con expresión exhausta.

-No se de que te quejas Herms, solo fueron un par de horas.- dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado

-¿Un par de horas?, tendré suerte si vuelvo a sentir el trasero…

-Jajaja, se nota que no practicas quidditch muy a menudo, flojilla- dijo Harry, dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria.

-No es algo que sea indispensable en mi vida, cariño- contestó mientras le alborotaba el cabello. Esa era la forma en que ellos se trataban desde hace tiempo, por eso todo el mundo murmuraba, por eso los celos de Ginny. Sin embargo, para ellos siempre había sido de lo más natural.

-¡Basta Hermione!, me despeinas- gritó Harry, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Jajaja, ¿alguna vez lo has estado?

-Bien, señorita puedolotodo, esta noche, te otorgaré el honor de peinarme para el baile de año nuevo- inmediatamente se le ocurrió una brillante idea-es más, si consigues que mi cabello quede decente, Harry Potter, te brindará una pieza. Sabes lo mucho que detesto bailar. Y apostaría mi orgullo a que no me arreglas el cabello.

-jajaja ¡qué honor tan grande!- comentó con sarcasmo- olvídalo, prefiero conservar mis pies.

-¡Hey!, ¡esa si que fue una ofensa!

-Tú sabes que nunca se te ha dado el don de la danza, Harry...

Lo siguiente que hizo el chico la tomó por sorpresa, la había levantado, tomó con una mano la suya, y con la otra, su cintura. No pudo evitarlo, Hermione se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-¿Nerviosa señorita Granger?- preguntó con una voz sensual, que Hermione jamás había escuchado. De hecho, estaba con un Harry completamente desconocido. Se sentía como una tonta adolescente enamorada, con la cara roja. Inmediatamente recobró la razón.

-¿Debería estarlo?- respondió con avidez.

-Veremos- sacó la varita de sus vaqueros, la agitó y encendió el estéreo de los Weasley- que la suerte decida- y eligió una melodía al azar.

If you, if you could return  
Don't let it burn, don't let it fade  
I'm sure I won't be rude  
But it's just your attitude  
It's tearing me apart  
It's ruining everything

I swore, I swore I would be true  
And honey so did you  
So why were you holding her hand  
Is that the way we stand  
Were you lying all the time  
Was it just a game to you

-No sabía que podías bailar tan bien, Hermione, creo que mi teoría de que eres totalmente perfecta es totalmente cierta- le susurró al oído

-¡Esto no es bailar, solo es moverse lentamente!-protestó la castaña

-Igual creo que eres perfecta.

But I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You've got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to  
Do you have to let it linger

Oh, I thought the world of you  
I thought nothing could go wrong  
But I was wrong, I was wrong

If you, if you could get by  
Trying not to lie  
Things wouldn't be so confused  
And I wouldn't feel so used  
But you always really knew  
I just wanna be with you

Estaban tan cerca, Hermione miraba esas dos esmeraldas que su amigo tenía por ojos, sintió una necesidad enorme de estar con él, de tenerlo más cerca.

Harry pareció adivinar el pensamiento de la castaña, por que acortó aun mas la escasa distancia que los separaba.

And I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You've got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to  
Do you have to let it linger

And I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You've got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to  
Do you have to let it linger

You know I'm such a fool for you  
You've got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to  
Do you have to let it linger

La tomó rápidamente entre él, ella rodeó su cuello con sus delicados brazos. El rubor en las mejillas de Hermione la hacía ver hermosa, estaba tan cerca, si tan solo tuvieran el valor…

-¡Llegamos!, ¿Harry?, ¿Hermione?

La voz de la señora Weasley, los sacó de su sueño. Inmediatamente se separaron e hicieron como si no hubiera pasado nada.

**Bien es todo por hoy, hace mucho que no actualizaba, pero es que la escuela no me daba tiempo. Además de que creo que la inspiración se quedó en Diciembre. Veremos que sale después de esta atrofiada mente.**

**La canción es Linger de The Cramberries, muy buena, muy romántica. **

**Pasen un excelente fin de semana.**

**Saludos! Nathalie**


	10. Mi propósito

Capítulo 10

**¿Mi propósito? Estar contigo.**

-Si no te quedas quieto, jamás voy a poder arreglarte- exclamó Hermione exasperada.

-Primero dime qué me vas a hacer, te ves tan maniaca con la varita en la cabeza…- contestó Harry, nervioso. Ahora ya no le parecía tan brillante su plan.

-Es solo un hechizo sencillo¡ya verás que te queda bien eso que llamas cabello!

-¿es doloroso?

-Para nada, solo te acomodara el cabello, eres un exagerado

-¡Bien!, deja de renegar y haz lo tuyo.

-Sus gritos pueden escucharse hasta el ático¿Qué se supone que hacen?- el pelirrojo se había parado en seco, al observar la escena.

Hermione se encontraba sobre Harry en la cama de Percy, con una mano detenía a Harry y con la otra, le apuntaba a la cabeza con la varita. Harry apoyaba sus dos manos en la cara de Hermione.

-¡Por el amor de Merlín¿es que no pueden ni respetar el cuarto de mi queridísimo hermano Percy¡Hagan sus hechizos sexuales en otro lugar!- gritó el pelirrojo, con dramatismo.

-¡Cállate Ron!, solo intento peinar al cobarde de tu amigo…

-¿Encima de él?- contestó con incredulidad.

-Es que el muy nena, no se deja arreglar.

-¿El muy nena?, deja que yo te apunte así con mi varita para ver como reaccionas…

-Bien, bien, pues date prisa Herms, recuerda que a ti te hacen falta 4 horas para arreglarte-

dijo el pelirrojo antes de cerrar al puerta. No quería interrumpir el momento.

-Gracias, mira como quede delante de Ron… por no hablar de que Ginny querrá matarme si le cuenta…- lo miró a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que él también la miraba fijamente, le hubiera gustado saber que decían esos hermosos ojos verdes¿reflejaban deseo¿era su imaginación, o también reflejaban algo de angustia? Suspiró, él era un misterio -bueno¿te quedarás tranquilo de una buena vez?

-Esta bien…

-Jajaja, vaya Harry… Que bueno que tienes de amiga a Hermione… Ginny va a quedar asombrada.- comentó Ron con burla.

-Pues a ti no te vendría mal una arreglada, Ron.- se defendió el pelinegro.

-¡Oh, Harry!, quedaste tan guapo, cariño. No cabe duda que Hermione es la chica más inteligente que he conocido.-exclamó la señora Weasley, mientras entraba al vestíbulo.

-Inteligente, hermosa y encantadora- susurró Harry, distraído, mirando hacia las escaleras.

En ese instante bajaban Ginny y Hermione. Pero Harry no podía quitar los ojos de la castaña. Estaba hermosísima. Traía un vestido negro y ajustado, el cabello lo sostenía un chongo alto, pero unos cuantos rulos caían sobre su rostro. Parecía un ángel.

En esos momentos se preguntó por que Hermione no había tenido novio desde Krum. Era bellísima, sin embargo, rara vez alguien la notaba, ya que siempre se encontraba bajo una torre de libros. Pero él sabía lo que había debajo, una preciosa chica, que además de ser muy guapa, era inteligente, alegre, divertida, graciosa. En fin, era todo lo que alguien podía pedir. Recordó la última vez que vio a la castaña así… en cuarto año, en esos momentos apenas había percibido su encanto, y sin embargo ahora era tan notorio…

-Wow, Hermione… estas preciosa.-exclamó Harry, en cuanto bajó la castaña

-Gracias, Harry- contestó la chica, sonrojándose.

-Tú también luces guapísimo, amor.- dijo Ginny inmediatamente. La pelirroja lucía un vestido rojo, que no hacía juego con su cabello. Además estaba demasiado escotado, a Harry le pareció algo pedestre.

-¿eh?, ah… si, gracias Ginny.- murmuró Harry, sin prestarle atención.

-Herms¿no tendrás frío solo con el vestido?- necesitaba un motivo para observarla, para no quitarle los ojos de encima sin parecer sospechoso

-No te preocupes Harry, tengo el abrigo en la sala.- notaba la mirada penetrante de su amigo, era algo incómodo, pero también agradable.

En ese instante bajo Arthur al vestíbulo, llevaba una túnica azul, que combinaba estupendamente con sus ojos.

-Bien¿todos listos?, el coche del ministerio no tardará en llegar. Los demás nos alcanzaran en el Ministerio

-¿en dónde se celebran los bailes en el Ministerio, señor Weasley?- preguntó Harry, con interés, al fin había conseguido salir de su embobamiento.

-En una sala especial Harry. Es un lindo lugar, muy amplio.- contestó el señor Weasley, mientras revisaba el número de pases.

Todos se estaban dando los últimos retoques cuando escucharon un ruido en el jardín.

Los coches del ministerio llegaron puntualmente, subieron y descubrieron, como siempre que eran mucho más amplios de lo que aparentaban. En el transcurso todos charlaron animadamente sobre muggles, quidditch y otros temas de interés. Hermione aburrió a todos con la clásica charla de los elfos.

-En serio señor Weasley, esto de la esclavitud ha durado demasiado¡tienen derechos por el amor de Merlín!

-Tranquila Herms, en cuanto entremos al Ministerio, yo te apoyaré en tus manifestaciones-le susurró Harry, tomándole la mano, para tranquilizarla.

-Pero, Harry¡me he dado cuenta de que no vasta con las pancartas! Hay que hacer huelgas… o…- Harry puso un dedo en sus labios

-Haremos todo lo que necesites Hermione.

Ginny estaba furiosa, Harry no había prestado la más mínima atención a su atuendo, y para colmo, se desvivía por estar con la sabelotodo castaña. No entendía qué tenía de interesante esa cerebrito, su vestido, era de lo más sencillo, su maquillaje muy natural, se la pasaba hablando de elfos. No había nada que la hiciera especial. Y Ginny, la popular, la guapísima, la seductora, la que tenía medio Hogwarts tras ella ¡no podía acaparar la atención de ese miope! Tenía que poner un alto a esa situación.

-Harry, cariño. ¿Qué te parece mi vestido?- preguntó con una voz exageradamente alta

-Esta lindo Gin

-Pensé que te gustaría. Sabes tengo algo de frío…

-¿No traes abrigo?-preguntó extrañado

-Lo olvidé, cielo

Harry se desprendió de su saco. Se lo ofreció a la pelirroja, pero ella lo rechazó. Se acercó a él y le murmuró.

-Prefiero tu brazo en mis hombros Harry.

Ofuscado, pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de la pelirroja. Si había algo que le molestaba, era que le obligaran a exhibirse como pareja en público.

_-Así está mejor-_ pensó la pelirroja.

Hermione desvió la mirada. No entendía el comportamiento de Harry, él no solía exhibirse así frente a todos. Le restó importancia, a ella eso no le interesaba.

Llegaron al ministerio por la entrada mágica. Entraron al vestíbulo y se dirigieron al elevador. Harry detestaba ese lugar, le traía tan malos recuerdos. Habían restaurado la fuente de los hermanos mágicos. La miró nostálgico. Hermione le observó y entendió lo que ese lugar significaba para el chico.

-Todo ha pasado Harry- murmuró, y le tomó la mano- disfrutemos de la noche.

-Tienes razón Herms.- respondió el pelinegro, sujetando su mano.

-Ejem, Harry… ¿te importaría? Quiero entrar ya al salón- llamó una encolerizada pelirroja.

-Voy Ginny- respondió el pelinegro, sin entusiasmo

El salón estaba precioso, había adornos de año Nuevo por todas las paredes brillando mágicamente. Del techo, caían confetis brillantes y serpentinas, además había cientos de hadas plateadas y rojas volando por doquier. En la pared central del salón se encontraba una pizarra mágica grandísima, que contaba el tiempo que faltaba para año Nuevo.

Varias mesas circulares ocupaban las orillas y en el centro estaba la pista de baile, en frente de ésta, se encontraba el escenario, y sobre este había varios instrumentos, guitarras, un piano y una batería.

Los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, se dirigieron hacia una mesa redonda. En ella se encontraban Bill, Fleur, Charlie, su novia, Fred y George.

Ocuparon un asieron cada uno e inmediatamente se enfrascaron en una charla. Compartían la mesa con los Longbottom, Corner y Lovegood.

La suerte de la familia Lovegood había cambiado desde que Harry les había concedido todas sus exclusivas, y por ello le tenían una gran estima al chico. El señor Lovegood saludó entusiastamente a Harry y Luna se sentó con Ron.

-¡Ah! Se me había pasado Hermione¿adivina qué?- le susurró Harry a Hermione

-¿Qué ocurre Harry?-contesto ésta, susurrando también.

-Adiviné quién es el asunto pendiente de Ron

-¿¿Qué¡Anda Harry, dímelo!

-Nada menos que Lunática Lovegood

-Jajaja, verás Harry, desgraciadamente yo ya lo sospechaba

-¡Mentirosa!-exclamó el pelinegro cariñosamente.

-¡Es cierto!, bueno, no me llevo todo el crédito, al menos sospechaba que a Luna le gustaba Ron.

-Mmm… ¿siempre has sido así de buena para eso de los sentimientos Herms?

-Creo que solo cuando se trata de sentimientos ajenos Harry. A veces, ni yo misma me entiendo, creeme.

-jaja, no me imagino a Hermione Granger sin entender algo- posó su mano sobre la de ella, provocando un escalofrío en la chica. Su contacto era tan agradable…

-¿Harry, podrías traerme algo de ponche, amor?- interrumpió por enésima vez en la noche la pelirroja.

-Claro Gin.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia las bebidas. En el camino se topo con Neville, que parecía de lo más alegre. A Harry le sorprendió verlo bailar con Parvati Patil. Los dos se veían contentos. _Neville también cambió tras la derrota de Voldemort-_ pensó Harry- _todo fue para bien._

Rara vez se ponía a pensar en el pasado. Sencillamente no le encontraba el sentido a martirizarse una y otra vez, ya fuera por la muerte de Sirius o por la de Dumbledore.

-Si te quedas con el vaso ahí otra media hora, tu novia se pondrá aún más enojada de lo que esta ya, Harry

Era Hermione

-¿Está enojada?- preguntó extrañado, todo se fue de su mente en cuanto escuchó su voz.

-Si, tanto, que se desquita con el pobre Michael.- respondió mientras tomaba unos cuantos canapés.

-Vayamos pues, antes de que el chico la pague caro- dijo Harry, ofreciéndole su brazo.

Durante la cena, Ginny se la pasó conversando con Michael Corner, intentaba sacarle celos a Harry, pero éste, agradeciendo su actitud, se puso a hablar con Hermione.

Terminando la cena el grupo que iba a tocar llegó. Eran los Wizard, un grupo que se había hecho muy popular últimamente.

Ginny miró de una forma muy significativa a Harry y este, temiendo aumentar más su enfado se levantó y le pidió que bailara con él.

-Creí que nunca lo pedirías, Harry.- dijo mientras lo conducía al centro de la pista.

-Sabes que no me gusta bailar, Ginny

-En realidad no lo sabía

Era una melodía rápida, Harry bailaba despreocupadamente, pensando en Hermione y Ginny se movía de una forma exagerada para llamar la atención.

Terminando la pieza, Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y se dirigía a la mesa, pero ella lo detuvo

-¿por qué nos vamos¡Yo quiero seguir bailando!

-Ya te lo dije Gin, no me gusta bailar

-Pero a mí si

-Por favor Gin, ya bailamos suficiente, vamos a sentarnos

Llegaron a la mesa. Lo primero que notó Harry, fue que Hermione no estaba. Tampoco Ron ni Luna. Solo estaba Michael Corner.

Los dos se quedaron callados.

-Ginny¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- pregunto Michael, después de estar cinco minutos callados, con Harry distraído y con Ginny renegando

-¡Oh!, no lo se… a lo mejor mi "novio" se enfadaría.- contestó con sarcasmo

-No hay problema, cariño- contestó de inmediato el pelinegro, contento de Michael lo sacara de esa incómoda situación.

Después de que un entusiasmado Michael, y una decepcionada Ginny se marcharan a la pista, Harry se levantó y se fue a dar un paseo. Nunca había disfrutado de las fiestas como cualquier adolescente. En realidad, solo iba por compromiso. Se preguntó dónde estaría Hermione, probablemente algún chico le había pedido bailar. Sintió una rabia enorme. Siguió caminando.

A la salida del salón había un gran jardín, adornado también con hadas y otros artilugios mágicos. Era una especie de laberinto, lleno de grandes setos brillantes. Había también algunas banquitas ubicadas al lado de unas cuantas fuentes.

Dio una vuelta en uno de los setos y para su sorpresa, vio a Hermione sentada sobre uno de los bancos, sola. Respiró aliviado, al menos no tenía acompañante, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mirando el agua caer. Después de mirarla un rato se acercó a ella lentamente.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan encantadora como usted sola?- le susurró en el oído.

Hermione dio un respingo.

-¡Esperando a que un chico me sacara el alma debido al susto, señor!- respondió exaltada la castaña

-Pues que secretos guardas Hermione, has de cargar con algo.

-¡Claro que no!, es solo que tu siempre llegas de sorpresa…

-¿Puedo?-preguntó Harry, dispuesto a sentarse

-¿Desde cuando me pides permiso para acompañarme?

-Tienes razón- e hizo un ademán de sentarse sobre ella

-¡Hey¡no exageres!

-Solo bromeaba Herms- dijo sentándose a su lado- ¿qué haces aquí sola?

-Lo mismo que tú

-Yo no hago nada

-Exacto

-¿y por qué no estas dentro?

-Ah, no lo sé, estaba algo aburrida. ¿Y Ginny?

-Con Michael Corner

-¿Cómo?- preguntó extrañada-¿por qué no estas con ella?

-No quería bailar

-Ah… ya veo.

-Claro que… por otra parte, tu sabes que soy un hombre de palabra- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y?

-Siempre cumplo mis apuestas.

-¡Ah! no te preocupes Harry, no tienes que bailar si no quieres.

-Pero si quiero- Hermione lo miró a los ojos, solo vio sinceridad, como siempre que lo veía ella.

-De acuerdo¿entramos?

-No es necesario, se oye muy bien desde aquí ¿no crees?- dijo Harry, luego añadió en voz baja -además… aquí es más intimo.

-Bien.- contestó la castaña, nerviosa

Harry la tomó de la cintura, había comenzado una melodía algo lenta y romántica. Hermione apoyó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

My life is brilliant.  
_(Mi vida es brillante)_

My love is pure.  
_(Mi amor es puro)  
_

-¡Es James, Harry!- comentó emocionada, Hermione.

-Lo se

-¿Lo sabes?

-Hermione, me obligaste a escuchar todo su disco camino a Hogwarts

-Jajaja, lo había olvidado.- dijo sonriendo.

I saw an angel.  
_(Yo vi un ángel)_

Of that I´m sure.  
_(De eso estoy seguro)_

She smiled at me on the subway.  
_(Ella me sonrió en el metro)_

She was with another man.  
_(Ella estaba con otro hombre)_

But I won´t lose no sleep on that,  
_Pero no perderé el sueño por eso)_

´Cause I´ve got a plan.  
_Porque tengo un plan)_

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bailaste así con un chico, Herms?- le susurró Harry, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña

-No lo recuerdo, creo que desde Víktor ¿por qué?

-Por que, no quiero que vuelvas a bailar así de estupendo con otro que no sea yo

-jaja, a ver señor celos,¿ que tiene de estupendo moverse lento?

-tiene de estupendo, que todo lo que tú haces, lo haces maravilloso Hermione volviendo a mirarla fijamente.

You´re beautiful. You´re beautiful.  
_(Eres hermosa, eres hermosa, )  
_You´re beautiful, it´s true.  
_(eres hermosa, es verdad.)_

I saw you face in a crowded place,  
_(Yo vi tu cara en un lugar abarrotado )  
_And I don´t know what to do,  
_(y no se que hacer. )  
_´Cause I´ll never be with you.  
_(Porque nunca estaré contigo.)  
_  
Harry observaba esos ojos castaños. Eran hermosos, se sintió tan completo. Desde la derrota de Voldemort, sabía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, pero aún tenía un gran vacío en su interior, algo que no sabía con que llenar. El vacío se fue desde que tomó a Hermione en sus brazos.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
_(Si, ella atrapo mi mirada,)_

As we walked on by.  
_(Cuando pasé cerca )  
_She could see from my face that I was,  
_Ella podía ver, por mi cara que yo estaba,)_

Fucking high,  
_(fastidiado )  
_And I don´t think that I´ll see her again,  
_(Y yo pienso que no volveré a verla otra vez,)  
_But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

_(Pero nosotros compartimos el momento que durara hasta el final.)  
_

-Tal vez sea el ambiente Hermione, pero¿te he dicho que eres preciosa?

-Mmm… no lo recuerdo, pero creo que si es el ambiente.

-No lo creo, para mí siempre eres hermosa, cuando ríes, cuando te concentras para estudiar, incluso recientemente descubrí que eres hermosa cuando duermes.

No le respondió, se limitó a verle a los ojos, a sentir su respiración.

You´re beautiful. You´re beautiful.  
_(Eres hermosa, eres hermosa, )  
_You´re beautiful, it´s true.  
_(eres hermosa, es verdad. )  
_I saw you face in a crowded place,  
_(Yo vi tu cara en un lugar abarrotado )  
_And I don´t know what to do,  
_(y no se que hacer. )  
_´Cause I´ll never be with you.  
_(Porque nunca estaré contigo. )  
_

Hermione había perdido la razón, ahí estaban, compartiendo cientos de sensaciones juntos. Estaba con su compañero, su hermano, su mejor amigo. Y ahora sentía otra cosa por él. Algo mucho más fuerte. Ahora todo estaba claro, no quería hacer otra cosa más que estar a su lado. Mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes.

You´re beautiful. You´re beautiful.  
_(Eres hermosa, eres hermosa)_

You´re beautiful, it´s true.  
_(eres hermosa, es verdad.)_

There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
_(Debía ser un ángel con una sonrisa en su cara, )  
_When she thought up that I should be with you.  
_(Cuando ella pensó por encima de eso yo debería estar contigo )  
_But it´s time to face the truth,  
_Pero es hora de enfrentarse a la verdad, )  
_I will never be with you.

_(Yo nunca estaré contigo.)_

Harry acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, se encontraba besándola. Fue un beso apasionado, contenido, como algo que debían de haber hecho desde hacía bastante tiempo. Harry percibió sus labios, tan suaves, perfectos, sonrío para sus adentros, había imaginado que sabían a fresa, y acertó. Nunca había sentido lo mismo con un beso. Nunca había sentido lo mismo por una chica. Pero sabía que Hermione no era cualquier chica, era especial, en todos los sentidos.

Ella no podía creerlo. Harry la estaba besado, era como una fantasía, no quería separarse nunca de él. De repente, todas las dudas que había tenido las últimas semanas, todos esos sentimientos encontrados, tuvieron una razón de ser. Lo amaba. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, varias veces sintió que la conocía mejor que ella misma.

A lo lejos se oyó un griterío y escándalo. Separaron sus labios, pero no sus cuerpos.

-Año Nuevo, Harry.- susurró Hermione, abrazándolo fuertemente- ¿cuál es tu propósito?

-Solo estar a tu lado, Hermione.

**Y aquí esta, el décimo capítulo de esta historia :D espero que les haya gustado, y también espero que dejen muchos reviews vale?**

**¡Buen fin de semana para todos! Pórtense bien jeje**


	11. Renuncias y Lágrimas

Capítulo 11

**Renuncias y lágrimas.**

Harry despertó contento, ¡no lo podía creer!, amaba a Hermione, y lo mejor de todo era que ella le correspondía. Recordó con alegría la noche anterior, como habían confesado su amor el uno por el otro, como sintió varias veces los labios de Hermione en los suyos, como vio su rostro reflejado en sus hermosos ojos castaños , y el hecho de sentirse completo con solo tenerla en sus brazos. Con solo pensarlo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Observó por la ventana, debía ser muy temprano, pero los primeros rayos del sol de Enero, ya se podían ver.

Decidió bajar a la cocina por algo de agua, se levantó, desperezó y se puso una sudadera. Escucho unos ruidos en la cocina, entró y vio a la señora Weasley preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días señora Weasley.- exclamó contento

-Aumm- exclamó reprimiendo un bostezo- buenos días Harry, cielo, veo que hoy madrugaste- estaba sacando unos pan queques del horno, que tenían una pinta estupenda.

-Si, desperté algo temprano-contestó el chico, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta anoche?, ¿te divertiste?- preguntó, mientras colocaba media docena de panecillos frente a él.

-mucho, señora Weasley- y sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a devorarlos.

-Oh! Me alegro, ¿quieres zumo?

-pogr fafvor-contestó como pudo.

La señora Weasley colocó la jarra y le sirvió zumo en un vaso. Harry probó el jugo y después se llevó a la boca otro panque, ni un millón de elfos se podrían comparar con las dotes culinarias de Molly Weasley.

-Sabes Harry, tengo que hablar contigo…- dijo, mientras volteaba, con semblante serio, a verlo.

-¿Acerca de qué señora Weasley?- al fin la sonrisa boba consiguió irse, debido a la preocupación.

-Oh tranquilo- dijo volviendo a sonreír- es acerca de Ginny, ¿sabes? No habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar de eso.- se sentó en frente de él- me alegra mucho que estén formando una pareja, debo confesarte que al principio no me parecía buena idea, pero ahora que los he visto juntos en algunas ocasiones, quiero decirte que eso me hace muy feliz.- el chico se atragantó con el jugo de naranja- Cuidado, cielo- dijo mientras le ofrecía una servilleta- Sabes bien que siempre has sido y serás de la familia, Harry, pero ahora que tú y mi pequeña están saliendo, creo que ese vínculo se hace un poco más estrecho, ¿tú no?- el chico asintió débilmente- Si… en verdad es importante para Arthur y para mí, ¡y no se diga Ginny! Hace tiempo que no la veía tan contenta, ella te quiere- Harry notó que el rubor se apoderaba de su cara, _"por supuesto que se que me quiere, claro que me lo ha demostrado… físicamente hablando"_- Jaja, debe ser embarazoso hablar de esto Harry, pero no te preocupes, solo te pido… ¿no la vayas a lastimar de acuerdo? Aun recuerdo cuando decía, "oh, Harry esto!", Harry ¡aquello!, ella te quiere mucho Harry…

oooOOOooo

-Hermione, no entiendo, un día son felices el uno con el otro, ¡y a la semana siguiente se dejan de hablar por completo!- comentó el pelirrojo sentado con la castaña, en la sala común.

-No hay nada que entender, entre él y yo ya no hay nada, así que por favor te pido, no hagas nada al respecto y no metas tu nariz Ronald, es un favor que te pido.

-Pero… pero

-Pero nada, no hay nada que puedas, ni debas hacer, ¿de acuerdo?, ahora si me disculpas, debo llenar estas tablas de Transformaciones para antes de el martes.

-Esta bien, Hermione.

**Flash Back**

-Tengo que hablar contigo Hermione- le dijo serio

Estaba sentada, en la sala de los Weasley, cuando el chico entró en la habitación, si pensaba que iría a sus brazos estaba muy equivocada, se limitó a sentarse a su lado y a soltarle la frase.

-¿Si, Harry?- contestó la castaña, con una sonrisa de esas que le robaban parte de su alma

-Aquí no, ¿podemos salir un momento?

-Esta bien- empezaba a preocuparse, Harry había estado muy callado desde el baile de año nuevo. Ni si quiera la volteaba a ver, intentó serenarse, tal vez Harry le explicaría todo ahora.

Salieron al frío de los primeros de Enero, el jardín estaba cubierto de nieve, y daba un aire deprimente, ya que todos los árboles estaban deshojados y el cielo estaba gris.

La condujo bajo uno de estos árboles y la miro a los ojos

-¿qué es lo que pasa Harry?, haz estado muy callado desde el baile.

-Precisamente de eso tengo que hablarte-dijo dándole la espalda- yo… no se que pasó esa noche, tal vez fue la atmósfera, tal vez fue una confusión, no lo se Hermione, pero quiero que lo olvidemos.- cada palabra le costaba horrores, así que intento decirlo de la manera mas fría y convincente que pudo.- yo… quiero a Ginny, y deseo estar a su lado, tu eres… como una hermana, el error fue mío.- al fin se dio la vuelta- ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir Hermione?

Estaba en shock, lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pero aguantó.

-Claro que te entiendo, de hecho entiendo más de lo que piensas, tú…- sabia que no aguantaría mas, iba a llorar, pero no quería que él la viera así, no quería que se enterara de que la había lastimado, o mejor dicho, que le estaba matando. No le daría esa oportunidad- ¡tú eres como todos!, ¡un patán!, un mentiroso… un… un…- no pudo continuar, había salido corriendo en dirección al estanque de los Weasley. Imaginó que la seguiría, imaginó que le diría que todo había sido una farsa, mil cosas pasaron por su mente, pero él nunca llegó.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Si no dejas de mirarme de esa manera Ronald, te haré un hechizo conjuntivitis y entonces si tendrás motivo para mirarme así.

-¡No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera!- respondió dolido- tu eres la que anda de un humor extraño últimamente

-No estoy de un humor extraño, por si no lo sabes dentro de algunos meses empezaremos los EXTASIS, sería bueno que tu también te empezaras a preocupar

-¡aun faltan siglos!

-¿Si?, ya veremos si dices eso dentro de algunas semanas, cuando empecemos a repasar todo lo que se "supone" que ya sabemos.

-Bien, si no te importa tengo hambre, ¿podrías dejar eso unos pocos minutos y bajar a cenar conmigo?

-De acuerdo.- contestó cerrando el libro de un golpe.

Se encaminaron al Gran Comedor, pero al dar la vuelta en un pasillo se toparon con Ginny y Harry.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Ron con jovialidad- nos dirigíamos a cenar, ¿nos acompañan?

-De eso venimos Ron- respondió Harry, buscando con urgencia la mirada de Hermione, pero esta, se mostraba muy interesada en la ventana que había a un costado de ellos- tal vez nos veamos más tarde

-Harry y yo vamos a dar un largo paseo por el castillo, tal vez no nos veamos- exclamó la pelirroja, con la voz cargada de malicia.

-Excelente, ¿podemos irnos ya Ron?, tengo hambre- contestó la castaña

-Claro…- murmuró confundido

ooOOOoo

-No has tocado tu cena, ¿no estabas hambrienta?

-Deja de molestar, Ron.- contestó con los ojos vidriosos.

-Hermione, creo que es hora de que tú y yo hablemos con la verdad.

ooOOOoo

Un par meses habían pasado desde esa charla, varios meses llenos de tristeza para nuestro héroe, tristeza, angustia, y culpabilidad, y lo peor de todo, era que no podía hacer nada al respecto ya que él era el causante de todo.

Pero él había estado al pendiente de Hermione, en todo momento, por mucho que ella no le hablara, él estaba ahí. Fue por eso que después de un tiempo se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

-Ron, ¿has visto a Hermione últimamente?- preguntó el ojiverde después de una larga clase de Transformaciones- la he visto, y sale corriendo de una clase a no se donde, para después aparecer más tarde… y no esta en la biblioteca… ¿crees que trama algo?-finalizó mientras observaba a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Mmm… no lo sé- contestó vagamente mientras desenvolvía una rana de chocolate- supongo que ha de estar ocupada con otras cosas…-

-¿Otras cosas?, Hermione Granger en otras cosas que no sean estudio… ¡por favor!

-Vamos Harry, no se como la verás tú, pero Hermione ha cambiado mucho desde que la conocimos…

-Sé que ha cambiado, pero… ¿tú sabes que hace?, ¿teje prendas para los elfos? ¿O algo por el estilo?

-Jajaja, no lo creo, mira yo no soy quién para decírtelo, si tanto te molesta, podrías preguntárselo.

-No seas tonto, Ron, sabes que no hablo con ella desde- _"una eternidad"_ quiso decir- hace varios meses.

-Pues entonces deberías fijarte quien tiene aquí la tonta actitud amigo- contestó con franqueza

-Creo que eso de salir con Luna esta empezando a surtir efecto en ti, ahora dices la verdad con todo albor.- le dijo ofuscado.

-Jajaja, el amor cambia a las personas Harry, el amor cambia a las personas…

Caminaban tranquilamente rumbo a la sala común cuando vieron algo que los dejó helados, Hermione estaba apoyada en una pared, dándose un ligero beso con Anthony Goldstein, al final de un pasillo.

-¡Hermione!, gritó Harry inconcientemente- Ron lo miró incrédulo, la parejita se separó y lo observó también.

-¿Si?- respondió la castaña con apatía.

-Yo… yo…- la imagen estaba grabada con fuego en su mente, su amiga, su Hermione, con otro chico… en ese instante se dio la vuelta y salió disparado en dirección opuesta

-Este… bueno, pueden seguir con lo suyo- dijo Ron, como quien comenta el tiempo que hace hoy. Después salió también en dirección a Harry.

-¿Pero que demonios te ocurrió ahí?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, cuando le dio alcance.

-No lo se… creo que fue la impresión o algo asi…

-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro que sí, ¿Por qué otra cosa le gritaría así a Hermione?

-Probablemente seas tu quién tiene la respuesta a esa pregunta Harry.

ooOOOoo

-¿Te has fijado que Anthony tiene la nariz muy larga?- preguntó distraído a Ron, sentado bajo su árbol preferido, en los terrenos del castillo.

-Sinceramente, no- le respondió el pelirrojo, aburrido

-Además sus ojos están muy pegados, y tiene un horrible lunar en la mejilla…-continuó fingiendo un gesto de asco.

-No se tú amigo, pero yo no me fijo tan minuciosamente en los chicos

-No es eso, idiota… ¿Por qué querría Hermione salir con alguien que tiene los ojos tan pegados?

Ron torció los ojos, a veces Harry era tan distraido, que no se daba cuenta de que estaba sacando, de una manera indirecta, todas sus frustraciones

-No lo sé Harry… nunca me había fijado en eso…

-¿Crees que si le digo a Hermione que Anthony tiene los ojos muy pegados, dejará de salir con él?

-No creo, se ven muy felices…

-Oh- dijo alicaído, y permaneció el resto de la tarde, fingiendo que leía unos apuntes de pociones.

**Hola! Si… todos odiamos a Harry, pero esperemos que Ron y Hermione le hagan pagar caro sus acciones absurdas jeje. Espero sus reviews con impaciencia!**


	12. Perdóname

**Uff! lo se, merezco la horca despues de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, por eso mis disculpas irán despues del capítulo.**

Capítulo 12

**Perdóname**

Solo. Otra vez. Se estaba acostumbrando a estar así, pensando en todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Era más de media noche, y él estaba acostado en un sofá de la sala común, especulando en la visión que tuvo hacia unos días, la de su adorada Hermione, con aquél… tipo. La ira empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, hacía tiempo que no sentía ese tipo de odio. Inmediatamente desapareció aquel nefasto sentimiento, Anthony no tenía la culpa, al contrarío, se veía que era un chico inteligente (aunque este pensamiento pasó rápidamente por su cabeza), por haber notado lo que pocos veían, la fabulosa chica que era Hermione, una inteligente, hermosa, cariñosa, amable y sobre todo, leal persona. _"Hermione, como te extraño, no solo por sentirte cerca, desearía al menos poder observarte, hablar contigo"._ Si tan solo tuviera el valor de hablar con ella… ¿pero que le diría? ¿Qué era un idiota? ella ya lo debía tener muy claro… ¿Qué lamentaba haberla besado aquella noche? No lo sentía ni un poco… Solo pedía una oportunidad, una pequeña oportunidad para decirle que quería volver a hablar con ella, volver a sentir su risa, volver a escuchar su voz, rozar con inocencia su suave piel. Recordó aquella noche, la sensación de tocar la piel de sus hombros… fue mágico.

Lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus ojos, en verdad le había dolido observarla con otro chico, egoístamente había pensado que ella lo esperaría, que aguardaría por él, "_fue algo idiota creer eso, ella merece ser feliz". _Antiguas y ya conocidas emociones se apoderaron de él, el no querer ser quien era, el conseguir decidir por su bien, el poder estar al lado de ella. No le importaba que fuese de madrugada, al contrario, solo a esas horas Ginny lo dejaba respirar. Funestos pensamientos llegaron de nuevo a su mente, de la pelirroja, de la señora Weasley triste y defraudada por que Harry no sería su cuñado… Desde el regreso de la madriguera apenas y tenía tiempo de estar solo, Ginny lo forzaba a estar cada minuto de cada día a su lado, "Harry vamos, Harry llévame, Harry tenemos que ir con mis amigas a…" Su obligación era estar al lado de la pelirroja a todo momento, o al menos, eso era lo que hacía siempre.

Por no mencionar cuando le sugirió a Ginny que no deseaba más encuentros en la sala de los menesteres… Una cosa era estar a su lado, otra, fingir que la amaba.

**Flash Back**

-Vamos Harry, me tienes algo abandonada- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara que podría provocarle rubor a cualquier chico con pizca de testosterona, claro, excepto si este no estaba enamorado de otra persona.

Habían llegado a la sala de los menesteres, Ginny lo atrajo hacia ella con rapidez, pero él se detuvo.

-Ginny, te dije que estoy cansado… además tengo unos deberes pendientes, por si no me has escuchado las últimas semanas, te he mencionado mínimo diez veces que tengo que comenzar a estudiar…

-Jajaja, por favor Harry, puedes estudiar más tarde, es decir… ¿que puede ser más importante que estar conmigo?

Más de cuarenta respuestas pasaron por su mente.

-Escucha, no puedo… no quiero estar aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se… simplemente no lo deseo

-Bien, ¿entonces que quieres hacer?

-Algo más… tranquilo, ¿qué tal un paseo?

-Que aburrido

-¿Quieres charlar un rato?

-¿charlar? Para eso están mis amigas

-También puedes charlar conmigo

-De acuerdo ¿de que quieres hablar?- preguntó mientras se acomodaba a su lado

-¿Que tal las clases?

-Bien.

-¿Viste el pudín de carne que había a la hora del almuerzo?, tenía una pinta estupenda…

-Harry, no te ofendas, pero esto es una pérdida de tiempo, yo prefiero otra cosa-

Lo empezó a besar, Harry dio por perdido el caso y su mente empezó a divagar hacia su lejana Hermione.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Step one you say we need to talk

_(Da un paso, tu dices necesitamos hablar)_

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

_(El camina, tu dices siéntate es solo una charla)_

He smiles politely back at you

_(El sonrie educadamente tras de ti)_

You stare politely right on through

_(Tu lo miras educadamente a través)_

Some sort of window to your right

_(Algún tipo de ventana a tu derecha)_

As he goes left and you stay right

_(Cuando el va a la izquierda tu estas a la derecha)_

Between the lines of fear and blame

_(Entre las lineas del miedo y la culpa)_

And you begin to wonder why you came

_(Y comienzas a preguntarte por que llegaste) _

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

_(Donde fui incorrecto, perdí un amigo)_

Somewhere along in the bitterness

_(Algún lugar a lo largo de la amargura)_

And I would have stayed up with you all night

_(Y me gustaría haberme quedado contigo toda la noche )_

Had I known how to save a life

_(Tuve que saber, como salvar una vida)_

-¿Harry?- era Hermione, inmediatamente se limpió la cara con disimulo, no quería que lo viera de esa forma.- ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?- la miró, estaba bellísima, con esa cara de preocupación que él amaba.

-Yo… solo estaba pensando- contestó rápidamente.

-Pensando…¿ a la una de la mañana?

-bueno, no hay horario para eso ¿o sí?

-No, no los hay- se dio la vuelta, caminó rumbo a los dormitorios de las chicas y comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando volvió a escuchar esa voz que le robaba la razón.

Let him know that you know best

_(Déjale saber que lo conoces mejor)_

Cause after all you do know best

_(Por que después de todo tu lo haces mejor)_

Try to slip past his defense

_(Trata de resbalar__ su pasado para su defensa)_

Without granting innocence

_(Sin otorgar inocencia)_

Lay down a list of what is wrong

_(Pon una lista de lo que es incorrecto)_

The things you've told him all along

_(Las cosas que tu le has dicho siempre a lo largo)_

And pray to God he hears you

_(Y rezas a Dios, el te escucha)_

And pray to God he hears you

_(Y rezas a Dios, el te escucha)_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

_(Donde fui incorrecto, perdí un amigo)_

Somewhere along in the bitterness

_(Algun lugar a lo largo de la amargura)_

And I would have stayed up with you all night

_(Y me gustaria haberme quedado contigo toda la noche )_

Had I known how to save a life

_(Tuve que saber, como salvar una vida)_

-¡Espera Hermione!

-¿si?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Supongo que si… -¿como negarse a esos hermosos ojos esmeralda?, ¿como decirle que no a aquel chico que adoraba en lo más profundo de su ser?. Pero no cometería el mismo error, si el quería estar con la pelirroja, ella lo dejaría ser feliz, por él. No le importaba dejar a un lado su felicidad si eso era lo que él quería. Se sentó a su lado, frente al fuego y aguardó.

-Hermione, quisiera_… _quisiera volver a ser tu amigo- ya estaba, su estúpido ego se había ido_. "¡Ya era hora_!" pensó enojado. Esperó su respuesta, inquieto, vio como ella observaba el fuego, ya muy consumido, se volvió hacia él

As he begins to raise his voice

_(Cuando el comienza a aumentar su voz)_

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

_(Tu empiezas a bajar la tuya y a concederle una ultima oportunidad)_

Drive until you lose the road

_(Pasea hasta que pierdas el camino)_

Or break with the ones you've followed

_(O rompe con lo que has seguido)_

He will do one of two things

_(El hará una de dos cosas)_

He will admit to everything

_(El admitirá todo)_

Or he'll say he's just not the same

_(O dirá que es solo que el no es el mismo)_

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

_(Y comenzaras a preguntarte con asombro por que llegaste)_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

_(Donde fui incorrecto, perdí un amigo)_

Somewhere along in the bitterness

_(Algún lugar a lo largo de la amargura)_

And I would have stayed up with you all night

_(Y me gustaría haberme quedado contigo toda la noche )_

Had I known how to save a life

_(Tuve que saber, como salvar una vida)_

-Nunca has dejado de serlo- dijo con voz tranquila, el chico respiró aliviado y sorprendido, la amaba tanto… por su comprensión, por el simple hecho de soportar sus locuras- eres mi amigo, pese a todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, lo cual estoy dispuesta a olvidar- Harry notó una punzada en su interior, pero continuó escuchándola- fue un error, como dijiste, pero aún así… quise esperar a que tu dijeras algo.

-Entonces… ¿todo igual?

-Como siempre- él se acercó a darle un abrazó que ella respondió con brevedad

-Bien, me tengo que marchar Harry, es tarde.- murmuró sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Claro, buenas noches Hermione

-Buenas noches- dijo antes de marcharse por las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas, miró los movimientos de su castaño cabello, hasta que quedó oculta en las sombras.

Pero él sabía, que por mucho que ella lo dijera, por mucho que ambos se esforzaran para creerlo, nada entre ellos era, ni sería lo mismo.

ooOOoo

-¡Buenos días!, ¿o debería decir tardes?- le dijo un animado pelirrojo cuando lo vio bajar.

-Hola Ron, ¿Qué hora es?

-Es casi medio día, ¿qué hiciste añoche?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara

-Nada, idiota, solo no podía dormir

-Vaya, vaya… Potter despertó de mal humor en un esplendido sábado…

-Calla ya Ron, ¿dónde esta Hermione?

-Con el príncipe azul Anthony por supuesto.

-¡Ah claro, estupendo!- soltó con ironía

-¿Te extraña? Yo lo encuentro de lo más natural… dijo, ¿son novios, no?

-Si, es lo más normal… bien, me voy, muero de hambre-apenas había dado un giro, cuando su visión quedó obstruida por una larga melena roja que lo apretaba con más fuerza de lo necesario.

-Harry… amor mío, creí que nunca despertarías- hizo un mohín con la boca- ¿quieres comer bebé?

-No Ginny, yo… no tengo apetito.- Ron lo miró extrañado- solo… tengo que hacer unos cuantos deberes.

-¡Ya los harás mañana!, ¡has estado tan ocupado que ya ni siquiera me dedicas tiempo!

-Bueno, yo he quedado con Luna, nos vemos luego Harry- murmuró Ron, y dicho esto huyo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Harry lo miró con envidia. Ron lo tenía todo, podía estar con una chica a la que amaba, Hermione lo seguía queriendo ¿qué más podía pedir?.

Ginny lo condujo hasta los terrenos del colegio, se sentaron junto al árbol en el que Harry se había ocultado de los curiosos para recordar a Sirius… Hermione lo habría sabido, ella sabía que ese lugar era algo doloroso para él, ¿pero Ginny? Ella no sabía nada de él… ella no tenía idea de lo que aquél lugar significaba. Sencillamente, ella no lo conocía.

-Ginny, ayer pasamos la tarde juntos ¿recuerdas?- le soltó, nefasto.

-Pues a mi no me parece eso, siempre estas distante, siento que no escuchas ni una sola palabra que digo, que no te importo… yo solo siento que… ¡siento que solo piensas en esa insulsa castaña!

La miró, sin expresión en el rostro, había estado buscando un motivo para decirle la verdad. Ella se lo había dado.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Perdón?- no había captado la respuesta del chico

-Tienes razón, solo pienso en ella, en lo mucho que quisiera estar a su lado, y en el error que cometí al creer que yo… que yo te quería.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- su voz estaba cargada de furia, respiraba entrecortadamente y lo veía con rencor.

-Quiero decir que lo nuestro terminó Ginny, siento haber creído que podría quererte, cuando en realidad no sentía nada por ti.

Tenía que ser directo, de otra forma Ginny no lo entendería, pero en seguida recordó que Hermione le había hablado del tacto, no podía ser tan duro con ella. Los ojos castaños de la pelirroja se empezaban a empañar, pero seguían cargados de ira.

-Yo… ¡yo te di todo Harry!,¿Por que la vez como alguien especial y a mí no? ¿Qué es lo que no tengo?

-No eres ella Ginny.

-¿¡me dejas por una simple sabelotodo horrible!?- lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro, se veía muy linda, pensó Harry, hizo un ademán de secar las lágrimas de su rostro, pero se detuvo ¿para qué hacerle más daño?

-No la llames así, ella no tiene la culpa de mis sentimientos.

-¡Claro que sí! Ella… ¡ella te ha hechizado para apartarte de mí!- la pelirroja se aferraba de él, pero Harry la apartó con delicadeza.

-Puede que si me haya hechizado… pero solo con su forma de ser. Adiós Gin.- se alejaba cuando escucho la colérica voz de la pelirroja.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así Harry! ¡Vas a volver a mí!

-No tengas resentimientos Ginny, por favor. Estoy seguro que te darás cuenta que fue lo mejor.

-¿¡Cómo puede ser lo mejor si no estamos juntos!?- Harry se acercó y le tomó la mano.

-Ginny eres muy hermosa y divertida, pero mi corazón, esta ahí, con ella. Estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien que sea para ti.- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al castillo. Se sentía más ligero.

--

Es todo por hoy, pero les informo que ya casi tengo el capítulo que sigue, y lo subiré pronto! La razón de mi ausencia: terminar la preparatoria, disfrutar mis vacaciones y medio poner mi mente en orden (cabe destacar que lo último no fue logrado...). Igual se que no es excusa para dejar tanto tiempo esta historia, pero en verdad fue lo que ocurrió. Quiero hacer una especie de recuento, aquí en el fanfiction, de lo que ha pasado en este tiempo de abandono, si solo les interesa la historia absténganse de leer, en verdad no se pierden de mucho...

Esta historia la comencé a escribir cuando estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo (o al menos eso creía) , supongo que la discontinué por que en mi caso, la burbuja del amor se rompió (lo cual quiere decir que me di cuenta de lo absurdo que eran esos sentimientos ) como sea, sigo pensando que Harry y Hermione son el uno para el otro (no como en mi caso XD) así que aquí estoy para continuar esta maravillosa (estoy siendo exagerada) historia, espero que la sigan disfrutando y no me manden muy a la (agregue la palabra que ud. desee ).

La canción, _how to save a life_ , de The fray, si gustan llorar un poco las penas de amor, esta canción es perfecta.

Y he aquí mi consejo para este capítulo y para todos los que sufrimos los efectos secundarios del Internet:

**Nunca encuentren al amor de su vida, a su perfecta alma gemela, a más de 100 km de donde viven y vía MSN créanme, ¡es como cavar su propia tumba lentamente!. **

Dejémonos ya de tonterías y tengan una buena semana!

**_Nathalie_**


	13. Dulce venganza

Capítulo 13

**Dulce venganza**

Esa tarde se dedicó a repasar unos cuantos apuntes de transformaciones, después de unas cuantas horas se sintió exhausto y decidió dar por terminado su estudio. Ni Ron ni Hermione habían tocado la sala común, así que decidió bajar a cenar solo.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor lo primero que buscó fue la melena castaña de Hermione, para su suerte, la encontró al lado del pelirrojo.

-¡Harry!, nos preguntábamos donde estabas hermano- le dijo el pelirrojo, en cuanto se sentó a su lado

-Estuve en la sala común casi toda la tarde.

-¿y eso? Creí que estarías con Ginny…- contestó el pelirrojo, echándole una rápida mirada a Hermione

-Solo estuvimos un rato juntos-respondió con evasivas- ¿Qué hicieron ustedes?

-Yo también pasé un rato con Luna, y después encontré a Hermione en la biblioteca y repasamos Pociones.

-¿no estuviste con Anthony?- preguntó rápidamente el ojiverde

-No, necesitaba estudiar, los exámenes están ya muy próximos

-Y hablando de proximidades ¿habrá entrenamiento mañana Harry? el partido final contra Slytherin se acerca - exclamó el pelirrojo, mientras se servía un poco de puré.

-Creo que si, ya ha pasado bastante desde el último entrenamiento, debemos estar en buenas condiciones- había olvidado por completo sus deberes como capitán, con tanto lío sentimental, había descuidado su pasión por el quidditch. El entrenamiento de mañana le levantó el ánimo, eso y el hecho de que Hermione no pasara la tarde con el tarado de Anthony.

-Creo que ustedes dos deberían ponerse a repasar, el quidditch puede esperar ¿no?

-No- respondieron los dos al unísono

-De acuerdo.- y siguió concentrada en su libro de Aritmancia

Los chicos se pusieron a hablar de quidditch y al terminar la cena los tres salieron rumbo a la sala común, solo llevaban unos pasos cuando una voz los detuvo.

-¡Caramelo!- se volvieron y vieron a Anthony desde la entrada del gran comedor

-Váyanse sin mi, los veo luego- contestó una ruborizada Hermione

Harry sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, nunca pensó ver a Hermione con otro chico, cuando estaba con Krum a Harry le importaba un comino, pero ahora sentía que su corazón se dividía en dos cuando Hermione se dirigió al Gran Comedor, con aquél energúmeno.

-¿caramelo?, nunca había escuchado algo tan meloso y estúpido-comentó con acidez

-Cuando uno esta enamorado, esas cosas salen sin pensarlo, y para que yo diga eso, esta muy difícil.

-¿Acaso Luna te llama snorku-no-se-qué-arrugado cuando se pone cariñosa?

-¡Claro que no! -exclamó rojo- bueno, ¿seguirás ahí parado mucho tiempo?- le dijo el pelirrojo

Siguió cabizbajo a Ron, envuelto en fantasías, donde él, con unos cuantos hechizos transformaba a Anthony en una babosa gigante y Hermione corría a besarlo. Tanta era su distracción, que choco con una pared, al doblar un pasillo.

-Jajajaja, escucha Harry, se que tu pensamiento esta completamente en Hermione, pero trata de tener más cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, si…-respondió todavía distraído, mientras se frotaba la frente- un momento-razonó- ¿qué…. cómo sabes que pienso en Hermione?

-Siento tener que recordarte que te conozco desde hace casi siete años Harry

-La amo Ron- respondió de inmediato, necesitaba sacárselo, necesitaba desahogarse, ¿y con quién mejor para hacerlo que con su mejor amigo?

-Lo se, pero no te entiendo… si la amas, ¿Por qué la lastimaste tanto?- le dijo con cierto enfado, Harry bajo la cabeza, visiblemente avergonzado, y con la culpa en el rostro. Ron dejo que tuviera este sentimiento por unos momentos, después añadió- ¿quieres que hablemos?

-De acuerdo

Caminaron a la sala de los menesteres, ya que la hora en que los estudiantes podían andar por el castillo estaba por finalizar, esquivaron a Pevees con un atajo y finalmente se encontraron frente al cuadro de los Trols bailarines. "Necesitamos un lugar tranquilo para hablar" pensaron tres veces, e inmediatamente se materializó una puerta frente a ellos.

Al entrar, Harry pensó que habían entrado a un viejo y pasado salón de té, se acomodó en una vieja silla, y esperó a que su compañero dejara de examinar con curiosidad una lámpara de aceite.

-Ejem- carraspeó sonoramente

El pelirrojo salió de sus pensamientos y se colocó en un sillón que estaba al lado de él.

-Bien, ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?

-Escucha Ron, se que Ginny es tu hermana, pero hay algo que debes de saber, yo… terminé con ella.

-¡Ya era hora hermano!

-¿perdón?- lo miró extrañado, para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo sonreía abiertamente.

-se que es mi hermana Harry, pero yo se que no sientes nada por ella, aunque tampoco apruebo que hayas seguido con Ginny amando a Hermione, pero es bueno que recapacitaras.

-entonces… ¿no estas enfadado?

-¡No Harry!, bueno, tal vez un poco por lo mucho que has herido a Hermione, pero solo por eso, igual el que debería preocuparse eres tu… no estaría de mas que empezaras a beber de tu propia maleta como el viejo Moody, conociendo a Ginny, va a querer hacer algo drástico para recuperarte…

Bajo la cabeza abatido, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle tanto daño si la amaba?, - soy un tonto Ron, la amo y ahora ella esta con ese… con ese tipejo de Anthony, y yo… no se que hacer… ¿crees que Ginny sea capaz de usar un filtro de amor?

-está enamorada, bueno, encaprichada contigo desde los 11 años Harry, un filtro de amor suena a algo light comparado con lo que ella puede hacer… además es un Weasley, usualmente conseguimos lo que queremos…

-¡Rayos!, creo que no volveré a comer en el Gran Comedor, tal vez baje a las cocinas…

-¿por que no hablas con ella?

-¿Con Ginny? No sabría que decirle, se que el estar ciego fue la culpa de todo, y lamento haberle causado falsas ilusiones, en verdad no era mi intención

-Debes hablar con ella, y de paso con Hermione, no querrás perderla por completo- dijo mientras se levantaba

-Ya pensaré en algo, ¡y yo que creía que después de Voldemort la vida iba a ser pan comido!.- se dirigieron a la puerta cuando Harry tomó a Ron por el hombro y dijo -por cierto, gracias amigo.

-Cuando quieras Harry, cuando quieras.-

ooOOoo

Eran ya las nueve y diez, antes de llegar a la sala común decidió pasarse por los lavabos, se observaba fijamente al espejo, había sido un largo día, estaba agotada. Tenía unas profundas ojeras, fruto de sus desvelos, causados por cierto chico de ojos verdes.

Unos pasos la sacaron de su ensueño. Se volvió y vio a Ginny apoyada en la puerta de un sanitario.

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí?, la hora permitida para llegar a la sala ya ha pasado

-Vaya, vaya, doña prefecta perfecta y sus estúpidas reglas…

-¿Qué te ocurre Ginny?- había algo raro en su mirada, lo supo enseguida

-Vengo a ajustar cuentas contigo cerebrito-respondió de manera cortante

-No tengo nada que ajustar contigo- contestó fríamente

-Claro que lo tienes, y eso va a arreglarse ahora _¡Expelliarmus!_

Su varita saló disparada hacia la pelirroja, quien hábilmente la tomo en sus manos.

-¡¿qué pretendes Ginevra?!- sin su varita se sintió completamente vulnerable ante aquel demonio pelirrojo.

-Ya te lo dije, solo ajustar cuentas, que pagues todo lo que hiciste…

-¿pero de que demonios estas hablando? ¿te has vuelto loca?

-Ja-ja no te hagas la santa, sabelotodo, sabes bien que me quitaste a Harry.

Ahora responde, y quizá tenga piedad contigo ¿Qué hechizo usaste?, ¿o tal vez fue un filtro de amor?

-¡Estas completamente loca!

-¡A mi nadie me falta al respeto! _¡Crucio!_

Fue un dolor insoportable, nunca antes había sentido algo así, era como si de repente le hubieran clavado cientos de cuchillos en cada trozo de piel, cayó de rodillas, frente a la pelirroja

-¿lo dirás por las buenas? ¿o quieres que siga?, no sabes el placer que esto implica para mi, Granger…

-Ginny, por favor, detente, estas cometiendo un error, te castigarán…

-jajaja, ¿crees que me importa un bledo los estúpidos castigos escolares?¡ Lo único que quiero es que me digas el antídoto para volver a tener a Harry!

-No hay antídoto Ginny, entre él y yo no hay nada

-¡MIENTES! _¡CRUCIO!_

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaah!- no supo si resistiría, cerró los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a salir, si la primera había dolido, no era nada comparado con el sufrimiento que sentía ahora.

-¿Y bien?, ¡no me iré si no me dices qué le hiciste a Harry!, ¡él me amaba Granger! Y tú fuiste la causa de que me dejara…

-Ginny… es una maldición imperdonable… por favor…

-¡CRUCIO!

Oscuridad.

ooOOOoo

Nunca sabría a ciencia cierta si fueron tres, cuatro o incluso cinco hechizos los que soportó, solo recordaba que hubo cierto momento en que creyó ver el rostro de un chico de ojos verdes, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro…

-Fue una suerte que la profesora McGonagall llegara en ese momento… de no ser así ella…

- Por favor no lo diga, madame Pomfrey… no lo diga…

ooOOOoo

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, sintió una agradable calidez en su mano, y se volvió un poco para observar de donde provenía tan encantadora sensación. Ahí estaba, con su mano sobre la de ella, recargado en el borde del colchón, con las gafas ladeadas, y el rostro abatido. Sintió un tremendo dolor al ver que unas cuantas lágrimas secas empañaban su cara. En seguida se preguntó dónde estaba… ¿Por qué había llorado Harry? Levantó ligeramente la cabeza y reconoció la enfermería. Afuera estaba oscuro.

Imágenes empezaron a llegar a su cabeza con una velocidad sorprendente, Harry, Ron, Ginny, los lavabos, un tremendo dolor…

Asustada, se incorporó de golpe, hecho que sobresaltó al muchacho.

-Hermione, ¿estas bien?- dijo al acomodarse las gafas, y ver su expresión de susto

-¿quién me trajo hasta aqui?

-la profesora McGonagall- contestó, mientras tomaba de nuevo su mano, para su sorpresa, ella le soltó inmediatamente

-¿qué pasó con Ginny?

-Esta en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall-contestó con fingida indiferencia-parece que hablará con ella antes de imponer un "severo" castigo, no puede ir a Azkaban, por que es menor de edad, pero la profesora se encargará de darle lo que se merece, aunque- añadió- no creo que exista un castigo adecuado para lo que hizo.- La observó por unos momentos, estaba con la mirada perdida, en un punto de la cama.- ¿Hermione, que ocurre? Por favor, dime lo que pasa…

Los ojos de la castaña se pusieron vidriosos- Yo tuve la culpa Harry… en cierta forma, yo tuve la culpa…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¡tu no hiciste nada! Esa loca fue la que…

-No, Harry-dijo interrumpiéndolo- yo cause todo esto, tu eras tan feliz con ella, yo me interpuse por que creí… creí que…

-Hermione, por favor, no digas eso, tu nunca te interpusiste entre nosotros. ¡No había nada entre nosotros!.

-¡Lo hice Harry!, por favor, te lo suplico, necesito estar sola…

-Pero Hermione…

-Solo… necesito descansar- le dijo de manera cortante

El chico se levantó, extrañado y dolido, no entendía la actitud de Hermione. ¿No comprendía que necesitaba estar a su lado? ¿qué si no la tenía con él, moriría de dolor?

La miró por última vez, estaba tan hermosa, con su nariz rojiza, como solía ocurrir cuando lloraba, respiró profundo y tomo valor.

-Estaré por aquí, Herms, para lo que necesites.- le susurró, y le dio un fugaz beso, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Estaba por salir, cuando entró un chico apuesto por la puerta de la enfermería, era la persona que en estos momentos hacía que a Harry se le pusiera la piel de gallina, el único que era dueño de todos sus temores: Anthony Goldstein.

-¡Hola Harry!- le saludó alegremente- vine a ver a mi princesa… claro que supuse que tu ya estabas aquí, se la clase de hermandad que existe entre ustedes- y soltó una risita.

-Hola- respondió secamente- si, claro, mucha hermandad.

Y sin esperar respuesta, salió rápidamente. Si había algo que no deseaba, era ver era a su adorada castaña en los brazos de otro chico, y eso era lo que estuvo a punto de presenciar. Imaginó como Anthony la abrazaría, y le protegería con sus brazos, casi pudo escuchar su empalagosa voz, diciéndole que a su lado nada le pasaría, asegurándole su felicidad. La rabia recorrió su cuerpo.

Sin poder evitarlo, se asomó por el borde de la puerta, y presenció el efusivo saludo de la pareja.

No tenía dudas, la había perdido por completo.


	14. Dispuesto a todo

_No tengo mucho que decir, excepto: disfruten el capítulo!_

Capítulo 14

**Dispuesto a todo.**

Alicaído subió a la torre de astronomía, el lugar donde se refugiaba cuando necesitaba estar solo. La había utilizado en varias ocasiones, principalmente cuando Sirius murió.

Se sentó en la roca y observó el cielo, era una noche de abril, llena de tintineantes estrellas, se sintió impotente, por no poder decirle la verdad, por permitir que estuviera con otro, pero sobre todo, por haberla dejado ir de su lado.

-¿Harry?

Era Ron, Harry se limitó a observarlo, con la mirada perdida, y el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien

-¿Ya fuiste a ver a Hermione?

-Estuve ahí hasta que despertó, y cortésmente me dijo que me fuera, para estar con su adorado Anthony.

-Oh, ya veo…

-¿Cómo esta Ginny?

-Por lo que he escuchado, tendrá que asear la mitad de las aulas tres veces por semana.

-¿Es todo?

-No, deberes extra para el verano, y prohibido Hogsmeade de por vida

-Vaya, que gran castigo- dijo con sarcasmo- se que es tu hermana Ron, pero lo que le hizo a Hermione, no tiene perdón.

-No te estoy negando nada ¿o sí?

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Viendo que el pelinegro no iba a decir nada, Ron decidió tomar las riendas de la situación.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por ella, Harry?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué harías por Hermione?- había una seriedad en el rostro del pelirrojo, que aseguró a Harry que iba en serio. Analizó la pregunta, y pensó en las posibles respuestas, ¿qué haría por Hermione?

Se volvió a su amigo y le dijo con seguridad

-La amo tanto, que si me pide que deje de hacerlo, lo haría de inmediato, a costa de mi felicidad.

-Correcto, entonces hay que poner manos a la obra.-dijo frotándose las manos.

-¿Qué?

-Bien, si dices amarla tanto, es hora de que empieces a pelear por ella en serio.

-¿Acaso no escuchas lo que te digo?, ella ama a ese príncipe encantador- contestó con amargura.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…

**Flash Back**

-Hermione, creo que es hora de que tú y yo hablemos con la verdad.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¡Vamos!, se que soy algo distraído, pero me doy cuenta del extraño comportamiento entre tu y Harry, se que no debería inmiscuirme, pero esto es una situación ridícula, ¿qué pasa entre ustedes?

La chica se debatió consigo misma unos minutos, decidida, le confesó todo a Ron, lo que sentía por el chico, lo del baile de año nuevo, todo, fue agradable poder compartir todo esto, después de todo, Ron era prácticamente como su hermano.

-Y si pasó todo eso ¿Por qué Harry sigue con mi hermana?

-Aún no llego, después del baile tuvimos una charla, en donde me dijo que todo había sido un error, que se había confundido y que él quería estar al lado de Ginny.

No pudo evitarlo, empezó a llorar, Ron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, y le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Se dará cuenta Hermione, se dará cuenta de lo que esta haciendo

-No Ron-contestó hipando- yo solo quiero, que él sea feliz, y si quiere estar al lado de Ginny, que así sea, yo también debo continuar.

-_"Si amas a alguien déjalo ir…", _lo siento, ideas que Luna mete en mi cabeza, pero tienes razón Hermione, tienes que seguir ¿sabes que cuentas conmigo, verdad?

-Claro que sí Ron- dijo, mientras lo abrazaba.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó de inmediato, un rayo de esperanza comenzó a iluminarlo, haría todo lo necesario para volver a tenerla.

-Verás, poco después de las vacaciones, cuando ella y tú se dejaron de hablar- Harry se movió incómodo, aún recordaba esas semanas de angustia- ella me lo confesó todo, lo del baile, sus sentimientos…

-¿y qué te dijo?- preguntó avergonzado, Ron sabía que había engañado a su hermana.

El pelirrojo pareció notar la tensión de su amigo, por que añadió

-Lo pasado al pasado Harry, nadie puede cambiar lo que hiciste, así como tampoco podemos cambiar lo que ha hecho Ginny hoy. Tienes que hablar con ella, si no, puede cometer otra imprudencia.

-Yo no pienso habar con…

-Ron interrumpió- no es que la defienda Harry, pero ¿Ginny tuvo la culpa de que te dieras cuenta de lo que sentías por Hermione cuando salías con ella?

Harry guardó silencio, y se puso a analizar los hechos, lo cierto era que la pelirroja no había tenido la culpa de que él descubriera lo mucho que amaba a Hermione, y lo que la llevó acometer esa locura, fue simplemente la desilusión amorosa.

-de acuerdo, hablaré con ella.

-Ahora, no te voy a decir lo que me dijo Hermione, pero se que sentía algo muy fuerte por ti, y también que si ella se alejó de ti, fue por que tú le habías dicho que querías a Ginny.

Harry se sintió un idiota, ella había buscado a Anthony, por que quería olvidarse de él… no por que ya no lo amara, simplemente pensó que sería lo correcto, y que eso lo haría feliz…

-Fui un idiota, Ron

-Sin confesiones amigo, mejor ponte a pensar como harás para atraer a tu castaña.

-Si, de acuerdo, pero ¿me ayudarás?

-¿Qué he estado haciendo desde que llegué?

-No esperaba menos de ti, hermano.

----oooOOOooo----

-¿Harry?-se había acercado sigilosamente hacia el sillón donde se encontraba leyendo.

-¡Hermione!, ¿a qué hora te dejaron salir de la enfermería?-preguntó el chico, totalmente asombrado ante la repentina aparición de Hermione, había algo diferente en ella, pero no supo definir qué era exactamente.

-Hace unas cuantas horas, Anthony fue por mi y… ¿te ocurre algo?- el chico se había quedado totalmente lívido y se había puesto de pie

-No, es solo que recordé que tengo que entregar un libro a la biblioteca hoy, disculpa.

-Oh-dijo algo desilusionada- bueno pensé que tal vez querrías verme ahora que ya estoy bien…

-Me alegra que te encuentres mejor Hermione, nos vemos luego- y salió rápidamente de la sala común dejando a la chica totalmente contrariada.

"_Hace unas cuantas horas, Anthony fue por mi y… " _¡Qué absurdo había sido creerle a Ron que todavía podía tener posibilidades! No entendía como, pero era bastante obvio que Hermione había logrado superar lo "suyo" con asombrosa rapidez y sin quedarse estancada en el pasado, como exactamente él estaba haciendo, ¿era felicidad lo que veía en sus ojos?, ¿tenía algo Anthony que él no podía brindarle? – "_bueno seguramente el no tiene un pasado tan oscuro como el mío… seguramente es más alegre y habla de cosas mas normales que yo…"_- esas pesimistas ideas lo siguieron a lo largo del corredor, por que si de algo estaba seguro era de que no tenía que devolver ningún ejemplar a la biblioteca, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo por el castillo. Antes de darse cuenta se topó con Luna que estaba frente a un cuadro que representaba el claro de un bosque, aparentemente los habitantes de ese cuadro habían decidido irse a dar la vuelta, pero a la chica esto no parecía preocuparle, ya que lo examinaba con una inusitada atención.

-¡Hola Luna!- le saludó el chico alegremente. Luna era una de sus personas favoritas, tenía un montón de cualidades, pero lo que mas le agradaba a Harry era su franqueza y que era una persona sumamente genuina.

-Hola Harry,- contestó apartando de mala gana sus enormes ojos azules del cuadro vacío- hacia tiempo que no te veía

-Supongo que ahora que pasas mas tiempo con Ron, los demás quedamos privados de tu presencia- bromeó.

-La compañía de Ron es muy agradable, ya casi no se burla de mí y creo que lo estoy convenciendo de ir a buscar bibblers maravillosos este verano- comentó entusiasmada

-Estoy seguro de que le encantará- Harry ya no se molestaba en cuestionarla, sabía que no había poder humano que la hiciera razonar las creencias de su excéntrico padre.

-Tú y Hermione podrían acompañarnos-sugirió la rubia

-humm podría ser, pero creo que deberías decirle a Hermione que lleve a Anthony, después de todo, el es su novio

-Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no te sinceras con ella y le dices lo que sientes?

-¿Lo que siento? Yo no siento nada por ella Luna, es solo una amiga

-Es verdad lo que dice Ron, a veces eres tan terco, como los que siguen negando que el antiguo ministro era un vampiro

-Eh… si Luna, bueno tengo que irme, el toque de queda ya está por terminar y no quiero un castigo con Flitch.

-De acuerdo, pero primero tengo que terminar un asunto pendiente con los duendes de este cuadro.

-Ahí no hay nada.

-El hecho de no verlos, no significa que no estén ahí.

-Buenas noches Luna.

oOoOoOo

Entró a la sala común y rogó por que Ron estuviera ahí, para poder contarle el episodio con Luna y que aceptara reírse un rato de las ocurrencias de su novia, pero no contaba con que Ron estaba con Hermione. Armándose de valor se acercó a ellos y tomó asiento en una butaca vacía.

Sus dos amigos discutían acerca de los ÉXTASIS y por un momento olvidó sus líos amorosos y pensó que tenía que darle más tiempo a los estudios de ahora en adelante

-Te lo digo Ron, a menos que dediques cuatro horas diarias de aquí en adelante, no podrás terminar las guías de repaso que he hecho

-¿¡CUATRO HORAS!? ¿Estás hablando en serio mujer?, no pienso repasar más que lo estrictamente necesario, además quiero ser auror, y creo que tomarán en cuenta en mi currículo haber ayudado al Niño que Vivió para ingresar a la Academia…

-Eso no te valdrá en los exámenes próximos ayudante del Niño que Vivió, aquí tienes que valerte de tus logros, además cuatro horas no son mucho…

-¿a qué hora piensas que voy a ver a Luna?- preguntó el enfadado pelirrojo

-Ella entenderá que es para tu futuro, no es tan cabeza dura como su novio, ¿verdad Harry?

-¿eh?- el chico se había dedicado a ver como danzaban las alegres llamas de la chimenea en los castaños ojos de la chica.

-¿no escuchaste toda la discusión?-preguntó Hermione, extrañada.

-Si, ¿y qué piensa Anthony de todo esto? A el no le agradará que su novia- recalcó- pase 4 horas estudiando

La castaña se ruborizó ligeramente y contestó con una traviesa sonrisa -bueno él entiende que para mí es muy importante salir bien en los EXTASIS , además el esta encantado de que le haya ayudado con las guías-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

El chico no podía creer que no supiera que esas palabras lo herían en lo mas profundo de su ser, no pudiendo sostener la mirada de la castaña, se volvió hacia la chimenea.

-¿y quién no?-preguntó Ron, distraído como siempre- ese beneficio solo lo teníamos Harry y yo Herms, vas a hacer que nos pongamos celosos e hirvamos a Goldstein en un caldero-Harry aplaudió la idea en su interior.

-No seas absurdo Ron, y hablando de él, quedé de verlo antes del toque de queda y ya falta poco, con permiso- y se levantó

-¿Para que arriesgarse a que Flitch te pille?-cuestionó Harry- ¿qué no pueden verse mañana por la mañana?

Ron creyó que Hermione le contestaría (a fin de cuentas con él se portaba así) pero la chica respondió con calma

-Nunca hay suficiente tiempo para ver a una persona que te agrada Harry, así que hay que aprovechar, hasta mañana- y salió rumbo al retrato

-¿Te das cuenta de que empieza a romper las reglas por ese tipo? ¿desde cuando Hermione es así?- preguntó con furia al pelirrojo

-¿te das cuenta que rompe las reglas desde que se junta con nosotros y que te estas comportando como un maniaco celoso?- cuestionó riéndose

-Ugh, calla Ron, y empieza a repasar

-Ni loco, yo también quedé con Luna, aunque no creo llegar antes del toque de queda-comentó guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

-Por favor, sin intimidades. Bien en vista de que soy él único sin actividad social esta noche, yo creo que aprovechare el tiempo, repasaré y dormiré temprano

-Eres mi ejemplo a seguir hermano, vale, la noche es joven, ¡hasta luego! – y siguió la misma ruta que la castaña.

¿Cuanto tiempo tendría que aguantar esta situación?, ¿debía hacer caso a Luna y hablar con Hermione? Pero, ¿para que arriesgar su amistad de nuevo, y arruinar la felicidad que la chica reflejaba en estos momentos? – _"he soportado cosas peores_"-pensó irónicamente, antes de dirigirse a los dormitorios a hacer frente a las numerosas guías que tenía que repasar.

_Bueno es todo por hoy, me quedan pocos capítulos, y creo tener un final "" ya concreto para esta historia. Espero sus reviews con impaciencia!_


	15. No muy oportuno

Capítulo 15

No muy oportuno.

Los EXTASIS habían pasado, pero aun se podían observar pequeñas crisis nerviosas en los alumnos del séptimo curso en Hogwarts quienes algo aturdidos estaban por celebrar su salida del colegio. Seria algo ligero, un pequeño baile al que solo los alumnos de séptimo y sus invitados de grados inferiores podrían acudir.

Para su sorpresa Harry había sido uno de los alumnos con mejor promedio, aunque supuso que se debía a que había puesto todo su ser en estudiar, para no tener que pensar en otras cosas, por otras cosas entiéndase el romance de su amiga castaña y cierto ente petulante.

Se acercaba cada día mas el momento en que salieran del colegio, y no pudiera verla en el desayuno, espiarla mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca o simplemente contar con que los dos estuvieran bajo el mismo techo. Pensar en esto lo aterraba ya que no había puesto sus sentimientos en claro con ella y eso era algo que quería hacer antes de partir de su hogar que era y siempre sería Hogwarts. Sin embargo aunque hubiera tenido el valor de hablar con ella, nunca hubo la oportunidad, o la chica estaba estudiando, o se encontraba con Parvati, Lavander o Neville, ayudándoles con los temas que no entendían y demás. Esto había sido frustrante en cierta manera, ya que le hubiera encantado compartir los últimos momentos en el castillo con sus dos mejores amigos. Sin embargo Ron también se encontraba atareado con los ensayos para entregar, las guías de estudio, Luna y ya por último en el partido final de la Copa de Quidditch que por supuesto, habían ganado.

-¿Hablaste ya con Hermione?

-Hum… no.

-¿Te das cuenta que quedan 3 días para el baile?

-hum…

-¡Hey!, ¿ pues en dónde tienes la mente?

-¿uh?, ah lo siento Ron, estaba pensando…

-¡vaya novedad!

-Eh párala ahí Ron, ¿crees que no he buscado mil maneras de hablar con ella?, pero siempre esta con gente, si no es Parvati, es Dean o Neville, preguntándole datos de los exámenes y demás

-pero los exámenes terminaron hace una semana, ya era para que hubieras encontrado una forma de acercarte

-lo sé, lo sé… pero no se ni por donde empezar Ron, no quiero arruinar mi amistad con ella de nuevo… además últimamente se la pasa con el príncipe Anthony, lo cual me dice que es feliz a su lado.

-¿entonces es todo? ¿vas a dejarla ir?

-no lo sé, me asusta el hecho de pensar que ya no la voy a ver a diario, que no tendré oportunidad de decirle cual importante es para mí, que mi mundo es ella a pesar de que no pasemos tanto tiempo juntos como antes.

-¿y por que no simplemente vas y se lo dices?

-no es tan fácil Ron, no dejo de imaginar que se quedará callada, que negará con la cabeza y me dirá que todos esos sentimientos son un error, que somos solo amigos y que deje de decir tonterías, después de todo, eso fue lo que hice yo hace tiempo…

-pues eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo hagas, imaginas lo peor, cuando puede ser que ella sienta lo mismo que tú.

-Lo sé.

-¡Hola chicos!- como invocada por los pensamientos del pelinegro, llegó a su lado y se sentó con ellos en su lugar preferido, bajo el haya en los jardines de Hogwarts. –¿se dan cuenta que esta es una de las últimas veces que podemos estar aquí como estudiantes? Es un poco… escalofriante ¿no creen?

-Deja de pensar esas cosas Hermione, me pones nervioso- contestó el pelirrojo

-Bah, ¡es la verdad! ¿tu que opinas Harry?

-Pienso que extrañaremos este lugar más que a nada una vez que nos graduemos- luego la miró a los ojos- aquí encontramos una segunda familia, esas personas que estuvieron con nosotros en los peores y mejores momentos, apoyándonos, incluso muriendo por nosotros, eso es algo invaluable, son personas por las cuales daríamos la vida con tal de verlas felices, personas que si no estuvieran a tu lado, simplemente cambiaría el sentido de tu vida.

Hermione se quedó observándolo detenidamente, su amigo acababa de abrir su alma de una manera increíble, había expresado con palabras lo que aquel castillo significaba para ella y para él pero más importante, había expresado lo que él mismo significaba para ella.

-vaya Harry, eso fue muy lindo- sin pensarlo, extendió su mano y le rozó la mejilla, el chico se estremeció involuntariamente y ella, apenada, la retiró de inmediato.

Ron, dándose cuenta de que ahí sobraba se puso de pie y exclamó- Bien, no entristeceremos a los elfos domésticos, negándoles la oportunidad de robar un poco de comida de las cocinas ¿o sí?, vuelvo en unos minutos- y se dirigió al castillo

-Jajaja no cambiará nunca- exclamó el pelinegro, contento de tener una razón para desviar la vista de Hermione.

-No, esperemos que no, esa es la razón por la cual lo queremos tanto.

-Si…

-Tenía tiempo sin hablar contigo Harry, quiero felicitarte por tus calificaciones, estoy orgullosa- dijo al tiempo que le sonreía

El chico sintió que su cara ardía, y se sintió algo estúpido, era como volver al quinto curso y sentirse un tonto delante de la chica que le gustaba. De inmediato se relajó, con Hermione era diferente, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, confiaba en ella y no tenía nada que probarle.

-Gracias, pero no olvides que tengo a la mejor bruja como maestra, y que ella ha tenido la molestia de hacer guías de repaso, y de enseñarme cuando este cabeza dura no entendía los hechizos.

-Jajaja, vamos, no es para tanto- ahora era su turno de ruborizarse

-Claro que lo es, jamás te he agradecido como es debido toda tu ayuda Hermione, tu paciencia, tu compañía en los momentos difíciles- tomó delicadamente su mano y la acarició con el pulgar delicadamente

-No tienes que hacerlo, para eso están los amigos- contestó la chica, perdida en sus ojos verdes.

-Pero, lo que pasa aquí es que tu eres más que…- en ese instante el calamar gigante azotó uno de sus tentáculos sobre la superficie del lago, rociando a todos los que estaban alrededor de agua.

-aaaaaaaah, jajajaja ugh ¡mirá esto! Estamos empapados…

-jajaja vaya, en verdad voy a extrañar esto- dijo el chico, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-yo también… -contestó Hermione, mirándolo fijamente.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Hermione se que lo he dicho varias veces, pero quiero que entiendas cuan importante eres en mi vida, lo mucho que me importas y sobre todo quiero que sepas que te voy a extrañar horrores una vez que salgamos de Hogwarts.

-Harry… yo, siento lo mismo respecto a ti, este último año ha sido tan confuso y complicado, siento que no debí haberme comportado como lo hice… ahora saldremos y no habrá vuelta atrás, estoy arrepentida de tantas cosas.- sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y se aferró con más fuerza al chico. Éste se separó un poco de ella, lentamente deslizó su mano por su mejilla y la observó, deseando con toda su fuerza que pudiera leer su mente, que viera lo que realmente sentía por ella.

-Si hay algo que he aprendido es que todo pasa por alguna razón, cada frase que sale de nuestros labios, cada mentira que a veces tenemos que soltar, todo tiene un propósito…

-tienes razón Harry- contestó Hermione, totalmente embelesada por sus ojos, por una vez más tenerlo tan cerca.

Y supo que sería uno de los últimos momentos en los que tendría oportunidad de estar a su lado en ese territorio tan familiar como lo eran los patios del castillo, cada árbol, cada criatura que habitaba en el bosque formaban parte de su vida, así como ese chico, desde que lo conoció en los libros de magia que leyó antes incluso de presentarse ante él, recordó esa fascinación por su persona, recordó también cómo había aprendido a quererlo y admirarlo, cada acción, cada decisión que había tomado en su afán de salvar al mundo mágico, era inevitable no notar que ese hombre (porque atrás había quedado el niño que vivió) era todo menos ordinario, y no por poseer habilidades extraordinarias o artefactos que lo hicieran más poderoso, no, era simplemente por su capacidad de amar sin restricciones y de ser una de las personas mas leales que existían

Flash Back

Se encontraba en la enfermería, con todo el pesar de su corazón le había pedido a Harry que se retirara, no había marcha atrás, si quería que su vida tomara un poco de cordura, tenía que empezar a arreglar las cosas.

-¡Princesa!- sabía que ese chico fantástico que había tenido el placer de conocer hace pocos meses, no tardaría en visitarla a la enfermería.

-Anthony, me alegra verte, necesito un rostro amistoso después de semejante episodio que acabo de vivir.

-Lo sé, tremendo castigo debe caer sobre alguien que se atreve a cometer ese tipo de acciones

-No creo que haya sido solamente su culpa, no la justifico- añadió rápidamente al ver la escandalizada cara del muchacho- pero, bueno, por Harry se pueden cometer muchas locuras.

-¿A qué te refieres Hermione?

-Anthony, no sabes el consuelo y la tranquilidad que has traído a mi vida estos últimos meses, pero debo ser honesta contigo, eres una persona maravillosa, un hombre leal y encantador, eres inteligente y puedo hablar contigo de muchísimas cosas, pero mi corazón esta con él…- lágrimas salían de sus ojos, le dolía hacerle esto al muchacho, al igual que Ginny, él no tenía la culpa de su estupidez, de darse cuenta tan tarde de sus sentimientos por Harry.- se que mereces a alguien especial en tu vida, alguien que tenga su corazón totalmente en tú persona, y yo no te puedo ofrecer eso, tengo que decírtelo ahora, antes de que realmente te haga daño, lo único que puedo darte es mi sincera amistad-

-¡Hermione! No esperaba esto de tu parte… vaya, es decir, eres hermosa y lista, pero precisamente ¡buscaba la forma de decirte eso!-

-¿cómo?- de todas las reacciones del chico, esta era la que menos se esperaba

-Verás, no es precisamente que no supiera lo que sientes por Harry, pero creo que tú y yo tenemos un problema de compatibilidad…

-¿a qué te refieres?

-digamos que tenía en la mente que eras una chica un poco mas malvada…

-¿eh?

-Si… tú sabes, a algunos chicos nos gustan los maltratos y estar al borde del peligro, tu eres… bueno eres toda bondad y bueno después de que supe de tu participación en la batalla final, pensé que eras un poco más aventurera, tú sabes… ¡me alegra que podamos quedar como amigos!

-Jamás imaginé que esto pasaría… rechazada por ser demasiado buena…

-No es tu culpa Hermione

-mmm déjame adivinar, ¿no eres tú, soy yo?

-Veámoslo de manera positiva, no perdí una novia, gané una amiga…

-¿de casualidad te interesan las pelirrojas? Conozco a alguien que es totalmente pasional, malvada y aventurera…

Fin del Flash Back

-Hermione, ¿por qué lloras?- estaban teniendo uno de esos momentos mágicos, no esperaba que la castaña se deshiciera en llanto justo en el momento en el que él quería soltar todo lo que sentía por ella.

-Lo siento Harry, es que ¿te das cuenta de que estamos a punto de graduarnos? De que no habrá mas gran comedor, mas paseos por aquí, mas deberes

-¿Deberes? Jajajaja Hermione, ¿en serio extrañarás los deberes?

-Te extrañaré a ti- ¿en verdad lo había dicho? Es curiosa la manera en que a veces nos traiciona la mente

-No seas tontita, a mi me tendrás a tu lado toda la vida ¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro que sí, fue una de las mejores noches que he tenido

El pelinegro la abrazó con fuerza, y se sintió aliviado, no había necesidad de hacer teatros con Hermione, era una chica demasiado inteligente, debía saber cómo se sentía él respecto a ella, de que la amaba, no había otra forma de expresar lo pasaba entre ellos, la amaba, con todo lo que contiene esa palabra.

-Hermione…

-¿Si Harry?- era el momento, sabía que se lo diría, que ambos reconocerían sus errores y confesarían la verdad

-¡Muero de hambre! ¿Te parece si vamos con Ron a las cocinas?

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, no cambiaría, era Harry Potter, un hombre al fin y al cabo, no por eso menos especial, pero lo básico seguía ahí – Claro Harry, vayamos y démosle el placer a esos elfos domésticos.

Acto seguido el muchacho hizo algo sin precedentes, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, y así se dirigieron al castillo, como los dos amigos que eran, como la pareja que estaban destinados a ser.

¿Es en serio? Ésta ingrata "escritora", este ente petulante que por años abandonó su historia se atreve a actualizar? si mis queridos (espero aun tenerlos) lectores, hace poco me llegó una notificación de que alguien (Nacamova) había puesto esta humilde historia en sus favoritas, y honestamente me sentí un asco de persona, por que no suelo dejar las cosas a medias, y en esta ocasión lo hice, así que me dije, fuera obligaciones! a terminar este fan fic que empecé ya hace varios años! entonces, los pongo al tanto, he pasado por varios amores, también por varios desamores! he tropezado y aprendido en todo esto de las relaciones interpersonales, releí mi historia (pueden creerlo? ya no me acordaba ni de que iba... bueno, mas bien para terminarla tenía que leer todos los detalles, no era que me hubiera olvidado de ella por completo!) y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver la perspectiva de los chicos que tenía hace unos añitos (terminé mi preparatoria y ahorita estoy por terminar mi carrera, woooow soy vieja) y de cómo imprimía esa perspectiva en esta historia, pero bueno, ahorita me encuentro más que feliz en una relación, no se si eso influya en el final de este fic, pero si les advierto! i believe in a thing called love :) así que no se sorprendan de que nuestros personajes favoritos se pongan todos melosos, después de todo, ya llevan varios capítulos batallando! pero bueno, no se si quede un capítulo o dos, todo dependerá de lo que mi mente saque estos días, prometo que la espera no será de tanto tiempo! no espero decirles que tendré hijos la próxima vez que actualice (para eso faltan siglos, muchos siglos)... así que no me queda mas que esperar que esta actualización sea de su agrado, después de todo, ustedes me impulsaron a seguirle con ésto!

Un especial agradecimiento a Nacamova, me diste un buen estirón de orejas!


End file.
